


Dominance

by Accident, MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Arranged Marriage, Drug Addiction, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a stubborn drug addict and his parents want to set him straight. What better way to do that than to buy him a bossy omega to get him clean and keep him right?THIS FIC IS NOW COMPLETE!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 51
Collections: MistressMycroft and Accident's (FuckOffWatson) RP Collabs





	1. Getting clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is a new RP MistressMycroft and I have turned into a fic! This fic is complete and I will be posting chapters as they're edited! Enjoy!
> 
> PSA: There are all kinds of fics out there and if this one doesn't suit your tastes I have some advice!  
> Step 1: Don't like what you're reading? Stop reading and find something else!  
> Step 2: Can't find what you want to read? Write it yourself! Only you know exactly the content you want to consume so go ahead and try creating it yourself!
> 
> Thanks for reading this PSA <3

John signed, he felt stupid and his shoulder ached. He’d signed up for the omega match services because his pension was shit and no alpha would want a broken omega otherwise. This was his last chance for some kind of stable life. He hated throwing himself to the mercy of some alpha but he didn’t have another choice. He had been notified that his match was ready to meet him so he got dressed in his suit and took a cab to a neutral address, a museum. He shifted nervously as he waited outside, kept looking at his watch.

Sherlock stood with his parents. He was agitated, and irritated that his parents had arranged an omega for him behind his back. He drew his coat tighter around him. "This is ridiculous..." He mumbled. "I have things to do..."  
"You'll stay and meet this omega we have so generously bought for you." Mummy replied.  
Sherlock huffed.

John sees a small group of people, looks like parents and their adult son. He sighs softly and walks over to them. “I think you all are waiting for me. I’m Dr. John Watson.”

"Oh, hello dear. I'm Mrs. Holmes, this is my mate...and our son, Sherlock." Mummy nudged Sherlock.  
Sherlocklooked John over. "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John blinks. “Umm Afghanistan.” He says surprised, he didn’t put his military service on his file because he thought it would make him less desirable.

Sherlock nodded. "Left shoulder...you were shot...honorably discharged for injury...undesirable omega..." He paused. "You're broke, that's why you're doing this..." He smirked.

John’s face flushed, with anger instead of embarrassment. He takes a breath. “And you’re here as well so I think that says quite a bit about both of us, don’t you think?”

"I'm here because I have to be, not because I want to be." Sherlock huffed.  
"Behave." Mummy hissed at Sherlock. She turned to John. "I think your service and sacrifice is admirable."

“Thank you, Ma’am.” John smiles at her before turning to Sherlock. “Look, I’m an independent person and I assume you are two. We can stay out of each other’s ways.”

"Fine. Just tell me when your heats are, we'll fuck, and go our separate ways." Sherlock replied. He liked how he could rial John up.

“Maybe that’s a conversation for when we’re not in front of your parents.” John rubs his hand over his face.

"Fine...my address is 221B Baker Street." Sherlock replied, walking off.

John sighs and watches him go. “So did that go alright or?” He asks the parents.

"As well as can be expected...he didn't say no...so that's a plus. He's rejected every other omega we've tried to set him up with." Mummy replied.

“Right.” John nods. “Lunch? I was going off to him as well but apparently he has better things to do.” He smiles.

"I think we could eat...get to know you." Mummy smiled.

“Sounds good.” John smiles and nods. “Bistro?” He asks and gestures to the little restaurant across the street.

"Of course." She smiled.

John leads them across the street and to a talk.

They sit down at a table and order. "You have questions."

“Plenty.” John chuckles. “Maybe tell me about him and I’ll ask as we go along?”

"...He's...He's very smart. Abrasive, but smart. He hates being told what to do...he...he has a drug problem. Our other boy, Mycroft, has been trying to get him clean. We thought...maybe with the right omega..." Mummy sighed.  
"He's a genius who gets easily bored and uses drugs to relieve the boredom. Maybe with your military background...you might be able to straighten him out." Mr.Holmes added.

“Right.” John nods and swallows. “Full disclosure: I haven’t had a heat since I was shot. The doctors say they should return when my body can handle them.” He says softly. “Do you.. does he expect children?”

"I doubt it...honestly, he's never been interested in having an omega." Mummy replied.  
"We thought it just might help him...keep him otherwise occupied." Mr.Holmes blushed a little.

John nods. “Alright. So I’ll be a live in helpmate?”

"We hope you'll be whatever he needs you to be...but if he mistreats you, please tell us and we'll end the contract...you can keep the money." Mummy said.

“I don’t give up that easy.” John nods.

Mummy nodded. "His flat isn't far from here...it's actually quite nice...the landlady gives him a break on the rent. She's a nice lady."

“Well I guess I’ll see him after lunch.” John smiles softly.

Mummy smiled as their order came. "Good."

John eats happily, enjoying the polite conversation.

After lunch Mummy and Mr. Holmes said their goodbye and left John to wander to 221B.

John walks to Baker Street, his cane clicking against the sidewalk.

Sherlock watched John from the window.

John knocks on the door.

Mrs. Hudson answers. "Hello dear...are you looking for Sherlock? He upstairs." She let John in and pointed up the stairs.

“Thank you, yes.” John nods and slowly makes his way up the stairs.

Sherlock moves to sit in his chair. He waits for John.

John finally gets to the door and just goes in, too annoyed for pleasantries. “Do you leave all your potential omega’s at the mercy of your parents or am I special?”

Sherlock smirked. "None of them have made it past just meeting me...they've all flipped me off and walked away. You're different. You sat and had lunch with them...and then followed me home. I find that interesting."

“Unfortunately I’m like a dog with a bone and apparently I need this more than you.” John shrugs as he looks around.

"You're aware I don't particularly want an omega...but you may prove useful in other ways." Sherlock replied.

“As a sex toy? You’ve already said as much and your parents implied it.” John rolls his eyes.

"Not that...I've been told by a DI at NSY that if I get clean he'll let me help him on cases...you're going to help me do that." Sherlock replied.

“You want me to help you dry out?” John raises a brow. “When was the last time you used? This morning?”

Sherlock nodded. "This morning."

“What do you use?” John takes off his coat.

"Does it matter?" Sherlock huffed.

“Yes it does. Quite a bit in fact. You’re an experienced user no matter how much your parents like to say it’s a ‘little drug problem’. And going by your pale color, slight sheen of sweat, slow respiration, constant twitching, your pupils like pin pricks, and the aggression I’d say you shoot cocaine.” John tosses his coat on the back of a chair.

Sherlock smirked. "Yes...that's my drug of choice." He felt a little thrill at John deducting him.

“I am a doctor, you know. And a bloody good one at that.” John chuckles. “Alright. First things first, hand over your stash.” He holds his hand out to Sherlock.

"Why don't you go find it." Sherlock replied defiantly. "And don't mess up my sock index while you're at it."

“Because I know that you probably have quite a few stashes hidden in this flat. So as a sign of trust and mutual respect you’re going to get each and everyone and I’m going to watch you do it. Do I make myself clear?” John asks, Captain Watson tone slipping in.

Sherlock licked his lips a sharp thrill going through him. He nodded and stood. Sherlock pulled a baggie out from inside the skull on the mantelpiece. He handed it to John, before walking into the bedroom.

John takes the baggie, stowing it in his pocket and follows Sherlock.

Sherlock takes a stash out of his sock drawer and hands it over. He goes back out to the kitchen and opens a biscuit tin. "There...thats all."

“Good. Now get the stashes that weren’t staged to be found.” John smiles.

Sherlock frowned. He went about the house and collected everything, giving it to John. "There."

“Good. Once more.” John nods.

"That's it I swear." Sherlock replied, sitting in his chair again.

John raises a brow. “No it’s not. Get up.” He nods.

Sherlock pulled a pack of cigarettes from between the cushion and arm of the chair. "I have nothing else..."

“Really? Because you haven’t given me any needles. I said get up.” John says again.

Sherlock blinked. "Oh..." He scurried off to the bathroom. He came back with a few packs of needles and a sharps container. "Now thats everything."

John flipped up the seat on Sherlock’s chair and picks up a small tin.

"I forgot that was there..." Sherlock smiled innocently.

“I’m sure.” John snorted.

Sherlock lit a cigarette. "Now what?"

“You’re going to call that DI and he’s going to pick up the stash to destroy it.” John says.

Sherlock frowned. "You call him." He tossed John his phone.

John takes the phone and dials a DI Lestrade from the contacts.

"Lestrade." Greg answers.

“DI Lestrade, my name is John Watson. I’m here with Sherlock Holmes and I’m helping him get himself sorted. I assume you’ll be able to take extra supplies without making any arrests?” John says.

"Uh...you got him to give it up to you?" Greg asked. "I'll tell his brother and someone will come by and get it."

“Most of it I think.” John hums. “Right good.”

"Should be within the hour." Greg smiled.

“Thank you.” John nods. “Anything else I should know?” He asks Greg, looking at Sherlock.

"He has a smoking habit...should really get him some patches." Greg replied.

“Yeah I can see that.” John nods, watching Sherlock smoke. “Thank you, DI.”

"You're welcome..." Greg replied. "Good luck...let me know when you get him clean."

“Give me a few days. I’ll let you know where we’re at.” John hangs up.

Sherlock looks at John.

“Someone’s going to come pick it up. You finish that cigarette and go take a shower. You’re stinking up the place with your alpha sweat.” John hums, going to open the windows to air out the place.

Sherlock stuck his tongue out and flicked his cigarette into the fireplace. He shrugged out of his robe and headed to the bathroom.

John went downstairs and knocked on the landlady’s door.

Mrs. Hudson poked her head out. "Hello..." she smiled.

“Hi, I’m John Watson. I’m going to be taking care of Sherlock. I was wondering if you had cleaning supplies I could borrow to tidy the flat.” John smiles.

"Oh, of course...come in, I'll grab them for you." She opened the door and went to get the supplies for John.

“I think I may be staying for a while. I umm..” John didn’t really know how to explain it to her.

"His brother brought you in to straighten Sherlock out." Mrs. Hudson smiled, handing over the supplies. "You don't have to explain."

“Thank you.” John smiles, relieved.

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "You'll be good for him."

“I’ll try.” John smiles. “It’s not going to be nice drying him out. If you have somewhere you can stay for a few days away from the flat that would probably be best.”

"I'll go see my sister." Mrs. Hudson nodded.

“Good good.” John nods. “Leave me your number on the table in the hall? Just in case I have to contact you.” He smiles and goes back up to the flat with the cleaning supplies.

Sherlock showered and put some pajamas on. "Oh, you're back...thought you ran off."

“No. Went to borrow some cleaning supplies from the landlady and told her she probably didn’t want to be here for the next few days. The euphoria will have long vanished by now but you’re still riding the high. So with that energy you’re going to do something productive. You’re going to clean.” John hands over the supplies.

"Nope! That's omega work." Sherlock replied.

“Oh good. You’re a sexist and misogynist on top of the glow drug addiction and general assholeness.” John shoves the cleaning supplies into his hands. “Either you clean or I’ll go down there and tell that nice landlady that you’re high as a kite. That’ll break her little heart, won’t it?”

Sherlock frowned. "You wouldn't..."

“I certainly not want to but if that’s what it takes to get you to cooperate.” John shrugs.

"Bossy omega." Sherlock stuck out his tongue and started to clean up.

“You’ve no idea.” John hums, watching Sherlock.

Sherlock eyes John and licks his lips, before going back to cleaning.

John explores the flat, keeping an eye on Sherlock cleaning.

Sherlock began to feel bad after a while. He sat down and took deep breaths.

“Starting to come down?” John comes over with a bucket and cool damp cloth.

Sherlock nodded. "I don't feel so good...can I lay down?"

“Not yet.” John wipes the cool cloth over his face. “You're going to throw up and it’s easier to do that sitting up than lying down.”

Sherlock nodded and proceeded to vomit into the bucket.

“Okay. There you go. Good boy. Let it out.” John says softly, rubbing Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock whines and gets sick again.

“I know. Just let it go. Let it all go. I’ve got you. I’m here.” John says softly, wiping the cool cloth over the back of Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock empties all he can into a bucket, shivering and shaking.

“Okay. There you go.” John wrapped a blanket over his shoulders before taking the bucket to the bathroom. He cleans it out and comes back to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at John. "I'm going to be terrible to you...during this..." He warned.

“There’s nothing you could do to scare me off.” John says softly, gently wiping Sherlock’s mouth.

"You'd be surprised." Sherlock smiled weakly.

“I’ve seen plenty and experienced plenty more.” John smiles softly. “Let’s get you propped up on the couch with some more blankets.”

Sherlock nodded, willingly going with John to the couch. He sat down and let John take care of him.

John gets more blankets, wrapping Sherlock up. “Tell me about you.” He wipes Sherlock’s sweaty brow.

"I'm a genius...I've been tested all my life...I have multiple degrees...I get bored easy...that's what the drugs are for." Sherlock shivers.

“Humble too.” John wraps his arm around Sherlock and rubs his arms to warm him knowing it’s not from the cold but from withdrawal.

"No one has ever been able to get me clean...not even Mycroft brother and all his many resources. Speaking of which..." Sherlock stopped and there was a knock at the door.

“Come through.” John rubs Sherlock’s back.

A man in a black suit nodded to John. "I'm here for disposal." He opens a black duffel.

“Right.” John empties his pocket and dumps the contents in the duffle.

The man doesn't comment and takes the drugs. "Have a nice day." He nods and leaves.

John nods. “Your brother’s goon?” He asks. “You’re not a mob family are you?”

"Mycroft is the British Government. This...you...an omega...was his idea. You might not have put your military record on the application, but he did a background check on you, be sure if that." Sherlock answered.

“So I was right. He is the mob.” John chuckles softly.

Sherlock gave him a weak smile. "He'd be amused you thought so."

“I’m sure.” John chuckles. “When was the last time you ate? Days?”

"A few days ago. Digestion is bad for thinking." Sherlock replied.

“Too bad it’s good for living.” John sighs.

"Unfortunately...I think of my body as simply transport. Nothing more." Sherlock said.

“Well I guess I’ll worry about the body for now.” John hums. “What do you like to eat?”

Sherlock shrugged. "Toast."

“Alright. When you’re stomach settled a bit more I’ll make you some toast.” John nods.

Sherlock laid down, curled under the blankets. "I hate this..." He mumbled.

“I know.” John rubs Sherlock’s hip. “What kind of cases are you going to work on?”

"He said cold cases first...then real crime scenes. I'm to be a Consulting Detective." Sherlock replied through a shiver.

“A consulting detective? Sounds made up. I didn’t think the police consulted amateurs.” John says, wiping the sweat from Sherlock’s brow.

"They don't...I already solved a case for him, proving I'm not an amateur." Sherlock said.

“You’ll have to tell me about it when you’re not shaking like a tree in a hurricane.” John rubs his hands over the blankets to create friction and warmth.

Sherlock nodded. "It keeps my mind busy..."

“Well you’ve got me to entertain you now for a bit. I’m sure you’ll grow bored of me soon enough.” John chuckles softly.

Sherlock shook his head. "You're the most interesting omega by far."

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” John raises a brow.

"Most of the omegas didn't like the way I spoke to them...deduced them...others didn't want to deal with my drug problem...you...you may be desperate for the money, but you enjoy bossing me around...not the typical omega." Sherlock said as another strong shiver wracked his body.

“Well you look like you’re in the need of some bossing around.” John hesitates for a moment before laying on the cramped couch as well. He presses close to keep Sherlock warm.

Sherlock makes a pleased noise. "Thank you."

“Just tell me if you get uncomfortable.” John slowly reaches up and touches Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock nodded. "It's fine..."

John nods, gently petting his hair.

Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to suppress the shudders.

“I’ve got you. You’re safe.” John says softly. He gently massages Sherlock’s scalp, knowing Sherlock is probably headachy.

"Cold...hurts." Sherlock whined.

“Here.” John unbuttons his shirt and presses Sherlock’s hands to his warm chest.

Sherlock snuggles closer.

John holds Sherlock to his chest and massages his head. “Rest.”

Sherlock nodded, attempting to nod off.

John wraps his arm around Sherlock and holds him close.

Sherlock breathed in John's scent.

John holds Sherlock close. He never does this. He doesn’t let alphas close. He doesn’t do this but he can’t help it.

"You smell good." Sherlock mumbled.

John blushes a bit. “I’m glad you approve.”

Sherlock nuzzled john.

John rubs his back.

Sherlock rolls over and throws up into the bucket.

“Okay.” John holds him so he doesn’t fall off the couch.

"That's revolting." Sherlock cringed.

“Could be worse. You haven’t eaten in a few days.” John rubs his back.

Sherlock glanced at John. "There's nothing left to vomit...just acid."

“I know. We can try water soon.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded. "I feel like crap."

“It’s only going to get worse. You’re gonna feel like death for a week.” John says softly.

"Do you have a sedative?" Sherlock whined.

“No but also adding more drugs to your battered system is too much of a risk. Plus you could choke on your own vomit. You’re going to have to tough this out. It’ll be a good reminder for the next time you pick up a needle to shoot up.” John hums.

"Mycroft would give me a sedative..." Sherlock pouted.

“Really? Shall we give him a call?” John hums.

Sherlock mumbled under his breath.

“Mm? What was that?” John chuckles.

"Nothing." Sherlock replied before getting sick again.

“That’s what I thought.” John rubs his back.

"I hate you." Sherlock mumbled.

“I know.” John nods, not taking anything Sherlock says seriously.

"You're bossy...and mean." Sherlock pouted.

“I was a captain.” John shrugs.

"I bet you look good in uniform." Sherlock mumbled.

“Maybe if you’re a good boy you’ll find out one day.” John wiped Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock nodded.

John gets up and takes the bucket to the bathroom. He cleans it out and brings it back to Sherlock. He goes to the kitchen and washes his hands, turning on the kettle to boil. He looks around the fridge and the cupboards to see what they had for food.

"Don't touch my fingers or the eyeballs!" Sherlock called.

“No worries about that!” John feels a bit out of his depth. He finds a can of ginger ale in the door of the fridge that looks uncontaminated. He wipes it off and opens it, pouring it into a glass. He makes himself a cup of tea, carrying his mug and the glass to Sherlock. “This will help settle your stomach and give you some sugar. One small sip.” John sits and puts the glass to Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock takes a sip. "Thank you..."

John hums and nods, taking the glass back and sitting it on the table.

Sherlock sighs and shivers.

“You should try and get some rest.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded.

“Do you want to go to bed or stay here on the couch?” John asks.

"Bed." Sherlock whined.

John nods and helps Sherlock up, half carrying him to bed.

Sherlock sways with John.

John holds Sherlock close as they walk. He gently lays Sherlock in bed. He quickly goes and gets the bucket, putting it next to the bed just in case. He pulls the covers up around Sherlock and smooths them down.

"I can't believe I let you take all my stash." Sherlock grumbled.

“I hope it was all of it.” John hums.

"I have weed...in a box with some cigarettes on the mantelpiece." Sherlock replied.

“Okay.” John nods.

"That's it..." Sherlock whined.

“I believe you.” John nods, wiping down Sherlock’s face with a cool cloth.

"I don't feel good..." Sherlock groans.

“I know. The best thing you can do right now is sleep.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded, closing his eyes.

“I’ll be in to check on you.” John says softly and goes back to the living room. He felt ridiculous, this whole situation was ridiculous.

Sherlock slept.

John finishes cleaning the flat, checking on Sherlock periodically.

Sherlock makes noises of discomfort as he sleeps.

John wipes Sherlock down, making sure he feels warm as his body stays cool.

A little while later, John was sitting in the living room, Sherlock got up. He wandered to the bathroom and turned on the tub.

John gets up. “You alright?” He asks.

"Cold...gross." Sherlock replied, stripping. He wobbled.

“You have a fever. You should be in bed.” John frowns, holding him up.

"No. Gross...need change."

“Alright alright. We’ll just make sure you don’t catch a chill.” John helps Sherlock into the bath.

Sherlock nodded, sinking into the warm water. He grabs a cloth and fumbling, washes himself. "Change sheets."

John nods and goes to change Sherlock’s sheets that were soaked with sweat.

Sherlock closed his eyes against the dizziness.

John comes back to him. “Sip.” He holds the ginger ale to his lips.

Sherlock does, a little at a time. "Thank you."

“It’s alright.” John sets the glass down when he’s done.

Sherlock soaked for a bit. "I think I'm ready to get out."

John nods and gets a towel. He helps Sherlock out and dries him quickly so he doesn’t get chilled.

Sherlock goes back to bed naked.

John covers Sherlock back up. He stands there and gently dries his hair with the towel to make sure he’s not wet.

"Good omega." Sherlock mumbled.

“Yeah yeah.” John hums, surprised how the praise makes him blush.

Sherlock gives him a weak smile.

John smiles softly back. “How was your nap?”

"Not sure...still feel bad." Sherlock whines.

“I know. You’re going to feel bad for some time.” John frowns.

"I don't want to..." Sherlock groaned.

“I know but if you get through this then you can have cases and you won’t be bored.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded and shuddered.

“There is a light at the end of this tunnel. This is going to hurt really bad but you can do it.” John wipes his face.

"Please...please...give me something." Sherlock begged.

“I’m here.” John holds him close.

"Please...I need...I'm sorry I was mean...please." Sherlock cried in pain.

“I know. You don’t have to apologize. But I’m not giving you drugs.” John rubs his back.

Sherlock shakes, trying to sit up. "I'll fuck you...give you my big thick cock...just give me something!"

“I’ve never been that desperate for a cock and I’m not going to start now.” John presses Sherlock back down onto the bed.

Sherlock glances up at John. "I'll let you fuck me...I've taken cock before..."

“We’ll come back to that when you’re not drying out.” John nods.

Sherlock whined and turned away from John.

“Yeah I know.” John sighs.

Sherlock curled into a shivering ball.

John frowns and pets his hair.

Sherlock unconsciously leaned into the touch.

John gently strokes his hair.

Sherlock grasped John's hand and brought it to his nose. He inhaled the omega scent.

John blushes a bit, letting Sherlock do as he likes.

"My omega." Sherlock mumbled.

“You’re probably not going to remember any of this.” John says softly and kicks off his shoes. He gets into the bed and pulls Sherlock close.

Sherlock relaxes into John.

John gently rubs Sherlock’s back.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get used to being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

A few days later Sherlock wakes, feeling achy all over, but clear headed.

John is in the kitchen making tea and toast.

Sherlock got up and went into the kitchen, naked. "You're still here?"

“You’re lucid.” John hums, handing Sherlock a plate of toast and a cup of tea. “Eat and drink slowly.”

Sherlock nodded, sitting at the table. "Thank you."

“Course.” John nods, making himself toast. “Seems like you’re over the hump.”

"Yeah." Sherlock ate his toast.

John nods and sits, eating his own breakfast.

Sherlock sips his tea.

“I searched the rest of the flat. Couldn’t find anything else except for the cigarettes and weed. Did you really give me everything?” John sounds surprised.

"Powdered cleaner under the sink...baggie of weed." Sherlock shrugged.

“Yeah found that too. Cleaned the flat from top to bottom.” John nods. “Don’t worry, your fingers and eyes are intact.”

"Thank you...its research." Sherlock replied.

“I was hoping that it wasn’t some odd collection.” John chuckles. “Should I be concerned where you got them from?”

"Beta in the morgue...she gives me parts to do science experiments on." Sherlock replied.

“Ah.” John nods. “So you’re a consulting detective?”

"Yes...as I said." Sherlock nodded.

“I don’t know what that means.” John bites his toast. “Impress me.”

"It means I'm a Detective that works on his own, independently from the police, and consults on their cases when they need help...which is always." Sherlock answered.

“And you asking me Afghanistan or Iraq was this consulting?” John hums.

"Deduction...but yes." Sherlock nodded.

“Did you know anything about me before we met? Did your parents tell you anything?” John raises a brow.

"Nope. Your skin tells me you've been in the sun, but not tropical. Your stance screams military, thus Afghanistan or Iraq." Sherlock replied.

“Screams military?” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded. "Your posture. How you stand, hold yourself. It's something only military people do."

John hums and nods. “How are you feeling?”

"Aches...my throat hurts..." Sherlock replied.

“You wretched quite a bit.” John frowns. “The tea should help soothe it.”

Sherlock sips the tea again. "You make good tea."

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” John smiles.

Sherlock eats the rest of his toast. "Oh?"

“Omegas are expected to make tea.” John shrugs.

Sherlock nodded. "Those misogynistic Alphas in the military teach you that?"

John rolls his eyes. “Got better after they figured out I could cut them open from cock to chin.”

Sherlock smirked. "I bet."

John chuckles. “I don’t hate being an omega. It’s just a useless part of me.” He shrugs.

"...you know your contact has requirements." Sherlock replied.

John hums and nods. “Want to go over them?”

"According to the contract...you must share your heats with me...and supply me with an heir. Honestly...I don't care. If you want to have sex, great. If not, fine." Sherlock shrugged.

“Your parents didn’t seem to care if you have a kid either so I guess there’s no pressure there. I..” John frowns a bit. “I haven’t had a heat since I was shot. The doctors say they’ll come back eventually.”

Sherlock nodded. "We're perfectly matched then."

“Oh?” John raises a brow.

"You don't have heats so it won't get in the way of assisting me in my work." Sherlock said standing, a bit wobbly.

“Alright.” John stands, keeping Sherlock upright.

"I need a shower." Sherlock announced.

“Need help?” John helps him to the bathroom.

Sherlock hesitates before nodding.

John turns on the shower and gets it hot.

Sherlock leans against John. "You're different from other omegas."

John shrugs. “Seems to be working out well for you.” He helps Sherlock into the shower.

Sherlock hums happily under the spray. "Works out for both of us..."

“Surprisingly it does.” John soaps up a washcloth and starts to wash Sherlock’s chest.

Sherlock watches John.

John washes Sherlock clinically and professionally as he’d been trained but there’s also a softness to it. “You get into fights a lot?” He asks, seeing some old bruising.

"Sometimes...other times it's to relieve boredom." Sherlock shrugged.

John hums and nods. “Turn around so I can wash your back.” He says softly.

Sherlock turns around. "At least I have you to patch me up now."

“No getting into fights on purpose.” John says even though he knows Sherlock will do it anyway, hell even he does it himself sometimes.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Sherlock smirked.

“I’m sure you would.” John chuckles, running the cloth over Sherlock’s arse cheeks.

Sherlock blushed and pushed back into John's hands.

John washes slowly, indulging himself a bit before working down Sherlock’s legs.

Sherlock held in a moan. He liked being cared for by this bossy omega.

“Rinse off. If you bend over I can do your hair if you want.” John says softly.

Sherlock rinses. He kneels down in front of John so he can wash his hair.

John pours some shampoo into his hand and starts to massage it through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock relaxed, leaning into John's touch.

“You’re like a cat.” John smiles softly, gently dragging his nails against Sherlock’s scalp.

Sherlock jokingly purred.

John chuckles and grins. “Good boy.”

Sherlock felt a thrill at the praise.

“You can rinse now if you want.” John says softly, his hands still in Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock stood and rinsed his hair.

“I was thinking of going to the shops today for groceries. Want to come?” John hums, washing off his hands in the sink.

"I suppose." Sherlock shrugged, getting out and drying off.

“We’ll get you those biscuits you like.” John smiles.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes. Did I eat all of them?"

“Mmhmm the only thing I could get you to keep down.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Then we need more...those are my favorite."

John nods. “I’m going to keep you on a light diet for a bit. Your whole digestive tract is irritated.”

"Toast and biscuits are my usual diet of food anyway." Sherlock shrugged, going to get dressed.

“No wonder you’re so skinny.” John shakes his head.

Sherlock gets dressed. "At least I'm not fat, like Mycroft."

“Am I going to meet him at some point?” John hums, pocketing his wallet and phone

"I'm surprised you haven't already...then again, I'm sure he's not worried about my being taken advantage of." Sherlock replied, now fully dressed.

“Well I haven’t left the flat and he hasn’t been over.” John shrugs. “I’m guessing you two don’t get along.”

"Nope. He's nosy and overbearing." Sherlock replied.

“And you like to be under the radar?” John snorts.

"I like not having his men follow me and being watched on cctv." Sherlock put on his shoes.

John frowns. “That’s invasive.”

"He's...I've almost overdosed several times...He found me a couple...I suppose he feels responsible." Sherlock shrugged.

John hums and nods. “I guess you’ve kind of earned it in that respect.”

Sherlock shrugged. "Well maybe he'll keep his big nose out of my business now that you're here."

“Oh? Am I supposed to mellow you out?” John laughs, leading Sherlock down the stairs with his cane. “Oh you’re going to want these.” He hands Sherlock a pair of sunglasses.

Sherlock took the sunglasses and walked outside with John.

John led Sherlock down the sidewalk.

"Can't we take a cab?" Sherlock huffed.

“Can’t make it?” John asks, his cane clicking each step.

"Why do we have to walk...besides your lame, can't we just take a cab." Sherlock whined.

“Shoot me and put me out of my misery then!” John snaps at him.

Sherlock jumps and steps back. He looks at the ground. "A bit not good?" He whispers.

John takes a deep breath and reigns himself in. “Bit, yeah.” He nods curt.

Sherlock nodded. "I won't use that word..."

“Thank you.” John nods, his leg aching a bit. “Get us a cab but you’re paying.”

Sherlock nodded and flagged down a cab. They drove to the grocery store, Sherlock paid and they went inside.

“You push the wheely cart.” John nods to the trolleys.

Sherlock nodded and grabbed one, following John around the store.

John put things in the cart, fruit and veg, things to make meals. He was planning on feeding Sherlock up as much as he could.

"I told you I don't eat much..." Sherlock comments.

“I know what you said.” John nods. “But I will not be looked at like a worthless omega because my alpha looks nearly starved.”

Sherlock looked away ashamed. "Yes, my omega."

John frowns. “I’m sorry. That wasn’t very nice of me.”

"You're right though...I'll be better at eating." Sherlock replied, looking at John.

John hesitates for a moment before reaching out. He squeezes Sherlock’s hand gently. “We’ll compromise and find things that work for both of us. Alright?”

Sherlock nodded. "Alright."

John nods. “We’ll have a talk when we get back to your flat.”

Sherlock grabbed some biscuits. "Alright." He nodded.

John walks ahead to get some bread. On his way back to Sherlock a teenager walks past him and kicks his cane out from under him before running away with his friends. John falls to the ground hard.

Sherlock moves forward to help John up. "You alright? Should I chase them down?" He asked.

“M’fine. Just help me up.” John's face is red with shame.

Sherlock helped John up, handing his cane back to him. "I'm sorry, my omega."

John stands stiffly. He frowns as he sees the crushed bread on the ground. A small crowd had gathered to make sure he was alright and that just made him feel more useless. He blushes a bit as he hears Sherlock’s words. “Let’s just get this over with. Please, alpha..” He says quietly.

Sherlock waved the people away and grabbed some more bread. "I think we're done...just need milk and we'll go."

John nods and stays close to Sherlock as they finish their shopping. His shoulder was tense and sore.

Sherlock paid and they left, getting into a cab and going home.

John is quiet and embarrassed. He feels so useless and broken and he hates it.

Sherlock had the cab make a quick stop, grabbing some food to go, before continuing home.

“I was planning on cooking..” John says softly but he knew he didn’t have any drive to cook tonight after what happened.

"Let me do this...I can't cook...but I can do this...I promise you'll like it." Sherlock gave him a small smile.

John relaxes a bit and nods. “Okay.” He says softly, he didn’t realize it but he was worried Sherlock would find him worthless and throw him away.

They arrive back at 221B, Sherlock pays for the cab and carries everything upstairs, before coming back for John.

“I’m fine. I don’t need help.” John grumbles, slowly making his way up the stairs. He won’t let his alpha see him as useless. He can’t, this is his only chance to have a life.

Sherlock nodded and waited for John in the kitchen. He started putting the groceries away.

John takes things out of the bags, handing them to Sherlock to put them away. He takes a deep breath. “There is a thirty day clause in the contract that either of us can opt out..”

"You're not broken...well, not anymore than me." Sherlock smiled.

John smiles a bit. “Together then?”

Sherlock nodded, putting the last of the groceries away. He then put the food he'd picked up, on the table. "You'll like this."

“Should we open a bottle of wine to go with it then?” John smiles.

"Do we have wine?" Sherlock asked, looking around.

“Yeah, I bought some with the groceries.” John nods.

Sherlock pauses before grabbing a bottle from the counter. "This?"

“Ah.” John thinks for a moment. “Maybe no wine tonight so we can talk.” He rethinks it.

Sherlock puts it back. He gets plates and forks.

John sits down, his shoulder throbbing.

"Can I get you something for pain?" Sherlock indicates John's shoulder.

“No it’s alright. Just need to rest it.” John says softly. “Sit. Eat.”

Sherlock nodded, sitting and filling his plate.

John does the same. “Mm it is good.” He hums as he eats.

Sherlock smiles. "Good."

John hums softly as he eats. “So we should talk about ground rules..”

"Alright. Go." Sherlock took another bite of food.

“Well do you want me to stay here?” John starts.

"Yes...there's a second bedroom." Sherlock offered.

“Alright. That sounds good.” John nods.

"I play the violin...at odd hours." Sherlock said.

“I have nightmares at odd hours.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Will you need comfort?"

“No. I deal with them on my own.” John nods.

"Alright. Anything else?" Sherlock asked.

“I don’t want to be a burden. I want you to tell me if I’m being one so I can fix it.” John looks down at his plate.

"You got me clean...when no one else could...I think I'm the burden." Sherlock replied. "You're a strong and bossy omega."

“When lives are on the line it’s the only way I know how to be.” John shrugs and winces because he forgot his shoulder.

"You're also stubborn." Sherlock smirked.

“I think I’ve earned that right.” John chuckles.

"So...shot in the shoulder. Psychosomatic limp?" Sherlock asked.

John blinks and nods. “Y-yes.”

Sherlock nodded. "Run around London with me enough and we'll cure you of it."

“I don’t know about that.” John chuckles.

Sherlock shrugged. "Only time will tell."

John hums and nods. “You seem to mention sex a lot.”

"What?" Sherlock looked confused. "I haven't mentioned it once."

“You talk about my heats very casually.” John chuckles. “One of the first things you said to me was something about how I’ll let you know when my heats are, we’ll fuck, and go our separate way.”

Sherlock blushed. "That does sound like me....we can keep it casual if you prefer."

“I didn’t really take it to heart. You were high as a kite at the time.” John chuckles. “I.. causal as in casual sex? Or how do you mean?”

"As in no emotions. Kind of how I said it before...or sex whenever. Doesn't matter to me." Sherlock replied.

“So you don’t want a relationship.” John nods.

"I don't know...never had one before." Sherlock replied.

John frowns a bit. “Never?”

"I've had sex for drugs...thats about it." Sherlock replied.

“Oh Sherlock, you’ve been missing out.” John shakes his head.

Sherlock blushed and looked at his food. "Its just sex..."

“Have you ever had sex with someone who cared for you? Truly cared for you?” John asks softly.

"No...no one cares for me in that way." Sherlock replied.

John frowns. “Everyone deserves to be cared for Sherlock.”

"Not me apparently...no one even really likes me as a friend." Sherlock sighed.

“I think you’re brilliant.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock looked at John in surprise. "Really?"

“Of course I do! Thought you were brilliant the day we met even though you were a bit of a prat.” John chuckles.

Sherlock blushed. "No one has really ever liked my deductions."

“I guess most people aren’t as stubborn as me.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smirked. He paused. "Wait...did I proposition you in return for drugs?"

“Quite a few times yeah.” John nods. “And every time I turned you down you said terrible things and I told you that you wouldn’t remember any of this while I massaged your aching head.”

Sherlock nodded, looking away ashamed. "Sorry."

“Nothing to be sorry for. It wasn’t you.” John shrugs.

"Do you want to?" Sherlock asked.

“Want to what?” John finishes his plate.

Sherlock huffed and looked at his plate.

“Do I want a relationship with your or sex with you?” John asks softly.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, stuffing another fork full of food into his mouth.

“To be quite honest, I want both.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

“If you’re amiable.” John says softly. “I know I’m not.. whole.”

"I'd like to...I'd also like it if you'd go back to being bossy instead of self-depreciating. You wouldn't be you, if you were like everyone else." Sherlock replied.

John laughs softly and nods. “Well then you better finish that plate.”

Sherlock does as he's told, secretly excited.

“Good boy.” John praises.

Sherlock blushes and picks up his plate putting it in the sink.

“Mm I wonder what I could get you to do.” John chuckles.

Sherlock looked at John, watching him curiously.

“Come here.” John orders softly.

Sherlock moves towards John.

“Kneel.” John points at the floor in front of his feet.

Sherlock swallowed thickly before kneeling before John.

John reaches out with both hands and sinks his fingers into his curls.

Sherlock gasped, looking up at John.

“You were a good boy. Eating your food.” John praises softly.

Sherlock basked in John's praise. He wanted to please the omega who helped him when everyone else had given up on him.

“Did you like your food, love?” John says softly, deciding to be all in

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, my omega."

“Good. Would you have liked anything done differently?” John gently rubs his scalp.

"What's the correct answer to that?" Sherlock replied.

“The honest answer. There is no wrong answer. I want you to have what you like and what you need.” John rubs the back of his neck.

"I like tea and toast...I don't eat a heavy breakfast." Sherlock replied.

“Okay. Thank you for being honest.” John smiles softly.

"I'm not going to be picky when you're being such a gracious host." Sherlock replied.

“It’s your flat. And if you’re going to be my alpha I need to know what you like and what you don’t. I’m not going to be angry with you over having preferences as long as we can find you something to eat.” John says softly.

"I like Italian from Angelo's and Chinese from Mings...the occasional pizza...pancakes...bacon... toast with jam...the tea you made...a good roast with vegetables." Sherlock replied.

“Alright.” John nods. “Tell me other things you like.” John says softly.

"I prefer the bath to shower...I like to play my violin...I need something to keep my mind busy." Sherlock answered.

John smiles softly as he listens. “And you like touch.”

Sherlock nodded. "I do."

“How about we go to the couch for a cuddle?” John suggests.

"That would be acceptable." Sherlock replied.

John chuckles softly. “Get up then.”

Sherlock stood and moved to the sofa.

John follows him. “How would you like to do this?” He asks.

"I don't know...however we did it before?" Sherlock replied.

“Would you like your weight on me or my weight on you?” John smiles softly.

"Me on you?" Sherlock replied.

“Okay.” John nods and lays back on the couch, opening his arms for Sherlock to lay on him.

Sherlock lay down on top of John.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock, petting Sherlock’s head on his chest.

Sherlock closed his eyes and breathed in John's scent.

“Good boy. I’ve got you.” John says softly, relaxing and gently scenting Sherlock.

"Am I crushing you?" Sherlock asked

“Nope.” John cuddles him.

"You smell good." Sherlock whispered.

“So do you.” John kisses his curls.

"How is it you know just what I need?" Sherlock mumbled.

“Because you’re my alpha.” John says softly.

Sherlock smiled.

John smiles softly. “You like what I say that, don’t you? That you’re mine.”

"Yes." Sherlock whispered.

“That you belong to me? That you’re mine and mine alone?” John rubs his hands down Sherlock’s neck and shoulders.

Sherlock shivered at John's words.

“That you’re a good boy? That you’re my good boy?” John rubs his shoulders.

"Both." Sherlock whispered.

“That’s right. My good boy.” John praises softly. “I’m so proud of you. You’ve done so well getting clean. I know it was hard but you’re so strong and you have me now. All you have to do is let me know what you need.” He says softly.

"Keep my mind busy." Sherlock replied.

“I think I can do that.” John smiles softly, running his hands down Sherlock back.

"Run around London solving crimes."

“I’ll do my best to keep up.”

Sherlock smiled. "I'll get you to forget that limp, just you wait."

“So you say.” John chuckles softly.

Sherlock nuzzled John.

John nuzzles him back.

Sherlock relaxes against John more with a hum.

John holds him, rubbing his back.

Sherlock falls asleep after a while.

John keeps Sherlock close, breathing in his scent. He dozed lightly, coming round to full consciousness when there’s movement in the flat. He moves suddenly, shielding Sherlock’s body with his. “Who are you?” He growls at the man in the posh three piece suit sitting in Sherlock’s chair. He curses his slow reaction, he’d been so tired from watching over Sherlock for the week that he’s let an intruder into their home.

"Hello Dr. Watson. I'm Mycroft Holmes...Sherlock's brother." Mycroft smirks, twirling the handle of his umbrella.  
"Go away, fatty." Sherlock grumbles.

John blinks, still covering Sherlock protectively. “I’m sorry? What?”

"He's my nosy brother." Sherlock sighed.

“Oh..” John nods, slowly moving from his protective stance.

Mycroft smirks. "Congratulations, you managed to get him clean..."

“All it took was patience and time.” John frowns, the smug look on his face pissing John off.

"Indeed...don't expect it to last." Mycroft replied. "I am surprised how taken he is with you...should we be expecting a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

“I’m sure that’s none of your business even if you paid for this arrangement.” John frowns.

Mycroft chuckled. "Did you read the contract in full?"

“Most of it. Why?” John frowns.

"I suggest you read it again, in full." Mycroft replied.

John frowns and pulls out his phone, reading the contact in his email.

Mycroft waits patiently.

John reads through it. There were hundreds of pages. “What am I supposed to be getting from this?”

"After thirty days or during first heat, whichever comes first...you must bond and marry Sherlock." Mycroft replied.

John blinks. “Right.” He nods. “Understood.” He puts away his phone.

"Good." Mycroft smiled and stood. "Have a good evening." He left.

“He’s a real prick, isn’t it?” John sighs.

"You have no idea. Also...I never read the contract at all." Sherlock replied.

“Here. You read and I’ll make tea.” John hands Sherlock his phone before getting up to make tea.

Sherlock took the phone and started reading.

The contract was fairly standard but it gave John the shaft at every turn. He would live with Sherlock wherever Sherlock lived, have a small allowance for his own purchase (which Sherlock would be able to examine at any time), and that if they ever did have a child it would belong to the Holmes family in the event that their bond was broken.

"This contract is preposterous!" Sherlock huffed. "Completely ridiculous...but that's Mycroft for you."

John shrugs. “It’s better than anything I would have gotten. But if we have kids and something happens to you and your brother tries to take them I’ll kill him.” He smiles sweetly and hands Sherlock his cup of tea.

"I believe you. I'd want you to have the kids...he wouldn't raise them...a nanny would." Sherlock replied.

John nods. “He doesn’t seem like the hands on type. A puppet master at best. Arranging all this against your will.”

Sherlock nodded. "That's him."

John frowns. “You should be able to make your own decisions. You shouldn’t be forced to do things you don’t want..” He says softly.

"Mycroft has my best interests at heart." Sherlock said quietly.

“Why’s that?” John frowns.

"He's my big brother." Sherlock answered.

“But not letting you make your own decisions won’t help you.” John sits.

"Then back out of the contract...or renegotiate with Mycroft." Sherlock replied.

“That’s not what I’m getting at.” John sighs.

"What are you saying?" Sherlock asked.

“If this bond isn’t something that you want you should make it clear to everyone now.” John frowns, looking down into his mug.

Sherlock hesitated. "I didn't want an omega...none of them could give me what I need...you do...I want you as my omega."

“Alright then.” John nods and sips his tea.

Sherlock looked down at his hands. "Do you want me to talk to Mycroft?"

John thinks. “Together. If we’re going to be bonded and married we’ll do it together.”

Sherlock nodded. "Alright."

“Good.” John smiles. “Now call that DI and tell him you’re ready for cold cases. I’ll call the landlady and tell her she can come back whenever she likes.”

Sherlock nodded, getting his cellphone and texting Greg.  
'I'm clean, can I have cases now?'-SH

‘I’ll come by with a file after work. Are you alright?-GL’

'Fine.'-SH.

‘Who was the bloke that called me.-GL’

'My omega.'-SH

Lestrade calls Sherlock immediately

"What?" Sherlock sighed.

“What do you mean what? You have an omega!” Greg says, excited.

"Mycroft set up one of those contacts and now I have an omega. Ex army. Bossy." Sherlock replied.

“You like him.” Greg grins.

"Yes." Sherlock sighed.

Greg laughs. “Alright. I’ll be by later with the case.”

"Good...thanks." Sherlock replied.

“Be good to him.” Greg chuckles and hangs up.

Sherlock looked over to where John was.

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson. All is well. Mmhmm. Yes. Thank you.” John was still on the phone with Mrs. Hudson.

"We'll have a case by the end of the day." Sherlock said.

John gives Sherlock a thumbs up. “Okay. Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson. Bye bye.” John hangs up.

Sherlock watches John.

“Did he give you any hint to what the case was?” John asks.

"Nope." Sherlock sighed.

“Alright then. Deduce it.” John smirks. “Guess for me.”

"Murder, obviously." Sherlock replied.

“You can do better than that. Come on.” John goads.

"One of his own cases, something that's been nagging at him for a long time. Most likely a case from when he first started as a Detective Inspector." Sherlock smiled.

John grins. “Who’s a clever boy?”

Sherlock smiled. "I am."

“That’s right.” John praises.

Sherlock shifts under John's praise.

“Do you get excited when I call you a good boy? A clever boy?” John slowly walks towards him.

Sherlock blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "Yes." He whispered.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, love.” John takes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock looks at John and squeezes his hand.

John smiles softly. “Okay?”

"Yes, my omega." Sherlock nodded.

John smiles, listening to Sherlock call him his omega very soothing. “All yours.”

Sherlock gently pulled John back down on the sofa with him.

John cuddles in close to Sherlock. “You smell good.” He hums.

"So do you, my omega." Sherlock smiled.

John hums softly and relaxes, more content than he has been in a long time.

"We would be more comfortable doing this in bed." Sherlock murmured.

“Propositioning me?” John chuckles.

"Not quite." Sherlock replied.

“Up to you then. We have a few hours until your DI friend is off from work I’m assuming.” John hums.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, he isn't off until later in the evening."

“We can have a cuddle if you want and then have dinner before he comes.” John hums.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, please."

“Your sheets are clean if you wanna cuddle in bed.” John stands.

Sherlock stands. "Yes please, my omega."

John takes his hand and leads him to his room.

Sherlock follows nervously.

“Tell me how you’d like to do this?” John asks softly.

Sherlock bit his lip and shrugged.

“How about I lay down in the middle and you can get comfortable around me?” John suggests.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

John pulls the covers down and lays in the middle of the bed.

Sherlock gets in with him, wrapping around John.

John relaxes, wrapping his arm around Sherlock.

Sherlock nuzzled John.

John smiles softly, kissing Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock relaxes against John.

John hums softly and closes his eyes.

"My omega." Sherlock sighed.

“Mm yours, love.” John says softly.

"You'll stay?" Sherlock asked.

“For as long as you’ll have me.” John answered.

"Good. We'll talk to Mycroft tomorrow." Sherlock replied.

“Did you just propose?” John chuckles.

"Did I?" Sherlock blushed.

“If you did I accept.” John kisses his forehead.

Sherlock smiled. "Good."

John hums happily, holding Sherlock close.

Sherlock nodded off again.

John holds Sherlock close as they sleep.

Sherlock woke up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Case!"

John stretches and follows Sherlock, turning on the kettle.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the flat excitedly. "Case!" He smiles when Greg enters.

“Yes yes. Case.” Greg chuckles and hands the thick file over to Sherlock.

"Yes." Sherlock takes it with glee and starts flipping through it.

“Nice to meet you. I’m John Watson.” John holds his hand out to Greg.

"This is my omega." Sherlock said.  
"Hey. Greg Lestrade." Greg shook his hand.

John smiles and nods. “Sherlock, you didn’t tell me your brother and Greg were bonded.” He hums, but then he sees the look on Sherlock’s face. “Oh, you didn’t know.”

"You bonded Fatcroft!" Sherlock cried.  
"Come on now, Sherlock...don't be like that." Greg sighed.

“Shit, sorry.” John frowns, not sure if he’s apologizing for outing Greg or dumping the news on Sherlock. “He just smelled so much like your brother from earlier.”

"I can't believe Mycroft actually mated...and with you! You have nothing in common." Sherlock replied.  
"You don't pay a lot of attention to Mycroft...or me, unless you want something. And for the record, John was my idea." Greg rolls his eyes.

“Thanks?” John says, confused.

"We did background searches on all the names that popped up...John seemed like the best candidate...and someone who could actually do what we failed to." Greg replied.  
"Congratulations you picked my mate. Now tell Mycroft to take his contact and shove it." Sherlock hissed.

John goes to make them tea when the kettle hisses.

"Don't get upset with me...I had nothing to do with the contract. In fact I told Mycroft it probably wasn't going to be necessary." Greg sighed.  
"I want a new one." Sherlock replied.  
"I'll tell him." Greg nodded.

John brings them both tea. “Worked it out then?” He smiles.

Sherlock nodded.  
"Good. Let me know when you've solved that case, yeah." Greg replied.  
"I will." Sherlock nodded.

“Thanks for bringing it.” John nods.

Greg nods. "No problem..." He turns to leave. "Have a good evening."

“You too.” John says since Sherlock is already absorbed into the case file.

Sherlock is flipping through papers.

“Interesting?” John asks.

"Yes..." Sherlock nodded.

“Tell me.” John sits in his chair, sipping his tea.

"Murder of a husband and wife. Children were asleep and didn't hear anything...neighbors didn't see or hear anything. Through an argument was reported earlier in the week..." Sherlock replied.

“Murder suicide?” John frowns.

"That's what they thought...no powder burns on either of their hands." Sherlock answered.

John frowns. “Did they check the kids hands?” He asks, hating himself for asking.

"No..." Sherlock looked at John, before going back to the case file. "Ah...argument between the parents and daughter...probably about a boy...though none was listed and her friends never said anything." He paused. "She was seeing a girl...not a boy...one of her close friends. Parents are very religious and likely found out. But why kill the parents and not run away?" Sherlock hummed.

“Maybe she panicked?” John asks. “Wait, you said children. Maybe she couldn’t leave her siblings?”

"Possibly...oh, there's a police report...against the father for domestic violence...maybe there was abuse and she was protecting her siblings? Or it was the older brother?"

“Do you have the forensic reports?” John asks.

"Yes." Sherlock hands them to John.

John reads them over. “The angle of the bullet wound.” He shows Sherlock the report. “Came from downward. A shorter shooter.”

"The youngest was ten..." Sherlock replied.

“How cold of a case is this?” John asks.

"Few years. Why?" Sherlock asked.

“If one of the kids did it they’ve had a long time to get their stories straight and to rely on each other. It’ll be hard to crack them.” John hums.

"I don't want to put a child in prison..." Sherlock replied. "We'll tell Greg it was one of the kids, but they'll cover for each other so we'll never truly know which one did it."

“It’s been years. They’re not kids anymore.” John frowns. “We have to make sure it was a one time thing. If the father was the abusive one why would they also kill the mother?”

"I don't know...we should talk to them." Sherlock agrees.

John nods. “Do we have a current address?”

"No, but I can hack into NSY's system and find out where they are." Sherlock stood and went to his computer.

“That sounds perfectly legal.” John chuckles.

"I have Greg's login information." Sherlock replied, entering the system and looking for the suspects. "Here...write this address down." He pointed to the screen.

John nods and writes it down.

"Got it? Good, let's go." Sherlock closed the laptop and stood.

John follows Sherlock, cane in hand.

They get into a cab and head to the address.

John’s leg bounces excitedly.

They get out at the address and walk up to the door, knocking.

John stands next to Sherlock.

The door opens to reveal a tall blonde woman.

“Caroline?” John asks, recognizing her from the picture in the file.

"Yes. Who are you?" She asked.  
"Sherlock Holmes. I'm a consultant with NSY. I have a few questions about the murder of your parents." Sherlock replied.  
"Right...uh...come in." She stood back so they could enter.

John follows Sherlock inside.

"We looked over the file and some of the evidence points in a different direction than originally thought." Sherlock replied sitting in the living room.

“It’s been years. Why now?” Caroline frowns.

"It's been haunting the Detective Inspector who was on the case. He wanted a fresh pair of eyes." Sherlock replied.

Caroline nods. “Tea?” She asks. “I just made some before you knocked.”

"Thank you." Sherlock nodded.

Caroline goes to get the tea tray.  
“Anything?” John asks quietly.

"Oh, she's definitely hiding something...I have a strong suspicion she's protecting the younger sibling." Sherlock replied.

John nods.  
Caroline soon comes back with the tray, pouring them each a cup. “It’s been a long time since I thought of what happened that night..”

"You're not going to like my questions..." Sherlock warned.

“I didn’t like the questions then either but you’ve already come here.” Caroline shrugs.

"You argued with your parents over a girl you were seeing, yes?" Sherlock asked.

Caroline blinks. “How did you know that? The police didn’t know that.”

"Your parents were highly religious...neighbors thought it was about a boy...your friends didn't mention one when questioned. They left out that you were dating one of them. Your father especially didn't like it. According to a police report he was taken in for domestic violence..." Sherlock replied.

Caroline frowns and nods. “Yes. You’re right..”

"He was abusive...but not just to you...your younger sibling...she wasn't on the righteous path either..." Sherlock said.

Caroline sips her tea, her hand shaking.  
“We just want to know the truth so no one else gets hurt.” John says softly.

"The DI I'm working the case with just wants the truth. If your father was abusing you all as kids that will have some impact on how this all plays out. Was it self defense?" Sherlock asked softly.

Caroline takes a deep breath and nods. “It started with me. It always started with me.”

"But you didn't kill them..." Sherlock deduced.

Caroline shakes her head. “Dad was drunk. He was cleaning his gun. I came home late. I snuck in. He started shouting. Mum came down and tried to calm him down. He hit her.”

"And it escalated?" Sherlock asked.

“Brandon came down and tried to get Dad off Mum. Dad started choking Brandon. Millie grabbed the gun and fired. She was only ten. She was trying to protect us. The bullet hit Mum. She was dead before she hit the floor. Dad let Brandon go and went after Millie but she fired again and shot dad. She didn’t mean to do it. She was just trying to protect us.” Caroline sniffles. “She was our little sister and we couldn’t do anything but she saved us.”

Sherlock nodded. "Why didn't you tell the police? They wouldn't have charged her...at most she would have gone to mandatory therapy."

“We were scared they’d take her. We couldn’t be separated.” Caroline frowns.

Sherlock nodded. "You're all going to have to come forward now...The DI on the case will be empathetic to what happened."

“Millie is dead.” Caroline tears up. “She killed herself two years ago.”

"I'm sorry..." Sherlock said quietly.

Caroline shrugs. “It’s over. It’s been over for us for years. Brandon and I haven’t talked in over a year. Can your DI friend just let it go? Please? Just leave this one unsolved.”

"It's solved and closed." Sherlock said gently.

Caroline nods. “Thank you.” She says gratefully. “Tell him I’m sorry that we never told the truth. We just couldn’t lose any more.”

Sherlock nodded and stood. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

“I..” Caroline starts. “Thank you. For coming. I didn’t realize how heavily this has been weighing on me for years. I feel free.” She wipes her eyes.

Sherlock nodded. "I'd recommend therapy...it'll help." He pulled John up. "We'll see ourselves out."

“Thank you for your cooperation.” John smiled sympathetically and followed Sherlock out.

Outside Sherlock sighs. "That was...unexpected."

John nods. “A bit anticlimactic for you I’m guessing but still good it’s solved.”

Sherlock nodded. "Greg's not going to like the result." He said getting them a cab.

John shrugs, following Sherlock into the cab. “It’s better than the case still being open.”

"True." Sherlock replied. They arrived at a posh townhouse.

“You know this is exactly what I pictured for your brother's house. Looks like a posh prat lives here.” John nods.

"He does." Sherlock replied as they got out.

John follows Sherlock, his cane clicking on the ground.

Sherlock didn't bother to knock and just walked in. "Lestrade! I solved your case!" He called.

“In the kitchen, Sherlock.” Greg calls out.

Sherlock walked further into the house. "Here's your file." He dropped it on the table.

“That was fast. Your brother isn’t even back from work yet.” Greg chuckles as he makes dinner.

"The youngest did it out of self defense for her siblings...the mother was an accident...the girl is dead. Case closed." Sherlock replied.

Greg frowns and nods. “I always thought it was one of the kids.” He sighs. “Stay for dinner. I’m sure you two have things to talk to Mycroft about.”

"You mean about you and my contract?" Sherlock replied.

“Something like that.” Greg nods.

"How long have you been his Alpha?" Sherlock asked.

“When you started using the last time. I called him up, told him I thought you were using, and he came home from a mission. He came to see me after and his heat surprised him. He stayed with me.” Greg hums. “We’d been talking beforehand.”

"Right...did you bond for good?" Sherlock asked.

“Mm we did yeah. He was waiting till you got sober again to have an actual ceremony.” Greg nods.

Sherlock looked away. "Congratulations." He mumbled.

“Our bond is also part of the reason why he wanted to find you something.” Greg hums.

"Find something?" Sherlock asked.

“Something to hold onto. Something that would hold you back.” Greg smiles.

"You mean, John?" Sherlock sighed.

“No.” Mycroft hums as he comes in. “Not just John. What John represents.”

"Which would be?" Sherlock was starting to get irritated with the cryptic answers.

“Have you been bored for a single moment since you met John?” Mycroft asks, taking off his coat.

"I haven't decided." Sherlock replied defiantly.

“Yes, you have. Sit down. Gregory has made us dinner.” Mycroft humdrum as Greg carries over dinner to the table.

Sherlock sits with a huff.

John sits with Sherlock.  
Greg chuckles and brings over the dishes.

"Good thing you know how to cook...Mycroft is terrible at it.”

“Cooking is a skill. One that I do not have extra time to sharpen.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.  
“I prefer to cook. Helps me decompress from the day. Plus I get to watch Mycroft enjoy it. Win win for me.” Greg grins.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "You're both irritating now."

“We were always irritating, Sherlock. Now you’re sober you just notice more.” Greg shrugs. “Eat.”

Sherlock grumbled and picked up a fork, starting to eat.

John gently rests his hand on Sherlock’s thigh as he eats and talks to Greg about a footie game that had been on that week.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft. "I want you to change the contract."

Mycroft frowns. “Why?”

"Because I don't like it." Sherlock replied. "It's unfair to John."

“John who is still virtually a stranger to you.” Mycroft raises a brow.

"Yes. He's mine." Sherlock replied.

“You’ve decided that rather quickly.” Mycroft sounds surprised.

"Do you really care? I'm clean...that's what you wanted." Sherlock huffed.

“Of course I care. I always care. I want you to be safe and happy.” Mycroft frowns.

"Then rewrite the contract." Sherlock replied.

“Fine.” Mycroft finally agrees.

"Good." Sherlock nodded.

“But you’re actually going to bond with him?”

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

“Interesting. Use protection.” Mycroft hums.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Sherlock huffed.

“Ask me again when you’re more than a week sober.” Mycroft hums.

"You want me to make your Alpha make you do it?" Sherlock threatened.

“As if he could force me.” Mycroft growls.

"I'll tell Mummy." Sherlock hissed.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Mycroft gasps.  
“Alright, boys. That’s enough. Mycroft will amend the contract. There’s no need for this.” Greg hums.

Sherlock nodded. "He better."

“He will.” Greg nods. “Right, My?”  
Mycroft grumbles and nods.

"Good." Sherlock replied.

Mycroft goes back to eating.

Sherlock ate a few more bites before pushing the plate away.

“Full?” John hums.

"Lost my appetite." Sherlock replied.

John raises a brow but lets it go for now.

Sherlock waits for John to finish eating.

“That was great, Greg.” John smiles as he finishes.

"Yeah." Sherlock replied. "Thanks."

“Oh yeah. No problem.” Greg smiles.

Sherlock stood. "I'll be in touch...come along John."

“Oh yeah. Uhh alright.” John stands. “Thanks guys.” He smiles at Greg and Mycroft before following Sherlock out.

They got into a cab and went home.

“I think that went well.” John smiles.

"Mycroft's being difficult on purpose." Sherlock sighed.

“More than usual?” John asks. “Besides the whole breaking into our flat thing.” He hums, calling it their flat for the first time.

"A bit, yes." Sherlock smiled as the cab stopped and they went inside.

“Maybe I should get my things tomorrow.” John says as he follows Sherlock up.

"Good idea." Sherlock nodded.

“I mean since you want me to stay and all.” John chuckles.

"Yes." Sherlock said, flopping down into his chair.

“I will admit it was kinda hot watching you demand a different contract.” John smirks.

Sherlock smirked. "Did you see the look on his face when I mentioned Mummy? Priceless."

“I didn’t think he could be any paler.” John laughs.

Sherlock smiles. "You'll get a more fair contract."

“I wasn’t too worried. I knew you’d take care of me.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded. "Good..." He stood and moved to the kitchen. Sherlock got out a package of biscuits.

John chuckles and makes tea. “You should have eaten more.”

“Phenomenal instincts as usual, John.” Sherlock says as he holds the hatch closed once they’ve all made it up.

“Why’s that?” John asks softly.

"Mycroft upset me...I don't like that feeling and it makes me not want to eat." Sherlock shrugged.

John nods. “That's a very valid reason to lose your appetite.” He hums. “How about I make you some toast and eggs and we’ll have a cuddle on the couch?”

Sherlock looks at the biscuits. "I suppose."

“Go pick something for us to watch.” John chuckles and starts to make Sherlock’s food, his cane forgotten against the counter.

Sherlock smiled and picked some boring cooking show.

John soon comes in with Sherlock’s plate and their teas.

"Thank you." Sherlock says, taking the plate.

“You’re welcome.” John smiles and sits with Sherlock.

Sherlock eats his food and watches the tv.

John relaxes, sipping his tea.

Sherlock finishes eating and sips his tea.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock’s shoulders.

Sherlock leans into John.

John smiles softly and holds Sherlock close.

After a while Sherlock yawned.

“Ready for bed, love?” John hums.

Sherlock nodded and shut off the tv.

John gets ready for bed with Sherlock.

Sherlock strips and gets into bed with John.

“Want to be the big spoon or little spoon?” John asks.

"Little spoon." Sherlock replied.

John nods and cuddles Sherlock.

Sherlock sighs contentedly.

“Good?” John smiles softly.

"Yes." Sherlock smiled.

“Mm good.” John hums softly, gently running his hand over Sherlock’s skin.

Sherlock leaned into John's touch.

“My alpha.” John hums softly as he gently touches him.

"My omega." Sherlock replied.

“That’s right.” John nods.

Sherlock turned and kissed John.

John stills for a moment in surprise before kissing Sherlock back, sinking his hands into those perfect curls.

Sherlock gasped into the kiss.

John slowly deepened the kiss, taking his time.

Sherlock pulled John in close.

John rolls Sherlock onto his back, kissing him as he presses on top him.

Sherlock whines and arches into John.

“Need something, alpha?” John grinds against him teasingly.

"You, bossy omega." Sherlock replied.

“You have me, needy alpha. What do you want me to do?” John smirks.

"Anything." Sherlock replied.

“I want to suck you. Do you have condoms?” John asks.

Sherlock stilled. "...no...I...I've never...uh...sorry." He blushed.

John rubs his side gently. “Never used condoms or never had sex?” John asks softly.

"Both." Sherlock blushed harder.

John smiles softly and kisses him gently. “So saying you’ve fucked for drugs before wasn’t exactly true?”

"Well....I...I gave blow jobs for drugs..." Sherlock replied. "I should probably get tested..."

“Probably.” John nods. “How about we both go get tested tomorrow and then we can clean out my flat?” John hums.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

“Okay.” John nuzzles him.

Sherlock held him close. "Can we kiss?"

“Did you use condoms when you sucked their cocks?”

"I don't know." Sherlock looked away. "I'm sorry..."

“It’s alright.” John pets his hair.

"I did a bad thing." Sherlock whispered.

“We all do bad things, love.” John says softly.

Sherlock looked away.

“I mean I’ve literally killed people so I’m not one to judge.” John kisses his forehead.

Sherlock nodded. "Just hold me."

John nods and holds Sherlock close. “You’re still my alpha. No matter what.”

"Thank you." Sherlock replied quietly.

“Of course, love.” John kisses his head.

Sherlock snuggled into John.

John holds him close and rubs his back.

"I'll be good to you." Sherlock said quietly.

“I never doubted that.” John says softly.

Sherlock nuzzled his face into John's neck.

John cuddles him close, petting his hair.

Sherlock closed his eyes and started to nod off.

John holds him, gently stroking his curls.

Sherlock falls asleep.

John falls asleep holding Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	3. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets his first cold case after getting clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sherlock wakes up the next morning wrapped around John.

John mumbles softly in his sleep, still holding Sherlock close.

Sherlock snuggled closer.

John pulls Sherlock closer.

"My omega." Sherlock whispered.

“Alpha..” John mumbles.

"We need breakfast and to get tested." Sherlock murmured.

“Mm shower first.” John hums, stretching a bit.

Sherlock nodded and got up.

“Together?” John smiles, getting up.

Sherlock nodded.

John nods and goes to start the shower. He strips down and realizes this is the first time Sherlock is seeing him naked.

Sherlock stands in the doorway looking at John.

“Alright?” John asks, a bit self conscious about his scar and the bit of weight he’s put on since discharged.

Sherlock nodded, moving closer to John. "You don't have to feel bad...I like you just the way you are."

John blushes a bit and nods. “I went on a date after I got back. Tried to get back out there ya know? She saw how I looked and told me to get out.” He mumbles.

"Well she's a twat..." Sherlock pulls John close. "I see a man who has lived and served...a man who hasn't let the war beat him. You are a good man, your scars...we all have scars." Sherlock unconsciously covered his tack marks. "It's okay."

John pulls Sherlock in and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock kisses him back, holding him close.

John deepens the kiss. “My alpha.”

"My omega." Sherlock replied into the kiss.

John hums happily and pulls Sherlock into the shower. He didn’t care about Sherlock’s past as long as he got to be in his future.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss, letting John do what he pleased.

John hums happily, washing Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock smiled. "Thank you."

“My pleasure. I like touching you.” John smiles.

Sherlock grabbed the soap and began washing John.

John hums softly, his body still well muscles from his service.

"You're very handsome...that bitch didn't know what she was talking about." Sherlock said softly.

John chuckles and relaxes under his hands. “I’m glad you approve.”

Sherlock smiled and kissed John softly.

John hums happily and kisses him back.

"I want you here with me." Sherlock said softly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” John nods.

"Good." Sherlock rinsed.

John chuckles and rinses off as well, following Sherlock out of the shower to get dried and dressed.

Sherlock pulls on his suit jacket. "Mycroft has arranged for us to see a discreet doctor about having the tests done."

“Good. Well get tested, grab breakfast, and then go to my place.” John nods, pulling on his jumper.

Sherlock nodded. "Good plan."

John nods. “Ready?”

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, leading John out to a waiting car.

John follows Sherlock down. “I’m sure he’ll know our results before we do.” He snorts.

"Probably." Sherlock shrugged, getting into the car.

John gets in with him.

The car takes them to a posh clinic across town. It didn't take long to get the tests done, before they were off to get breakfast.

“You need to have more than a cup of coffee, Sherlock.” John hums as he looks over the menu.

"Order for me." Sherlock smiled.

“Really?” John chuckles.

Sherlock nodded. "Surprise me...don't expect me to eat all of it."

“Maybe we can share this?” John shows him the picture of a supreme breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash, and pancakes.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

“You have to eat at least one pancake and a bit of everything else.” John smiles after he orders.

Sherlock nods. "I will."

“Good boy.” John smiles happily.

Sherlock blushes and smiles.

John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand from across the table.

Sherlock squeezes John's hand.

John smiles and relaxes. “I don’t have much at mine. Shouldn’t take us more than an hour to pack everything up.”

Sherlock nodded. "We have the car for the day, so we won't have to haul your stuff in a cab."

“Good. That makes things easier.” John hums.

Sherlock nodded.

“Any plans for after that?”

"No...maybe go bug Greg for another case."

“Maybe we can put an advert in the paper?” John suggests. “Have clients come to us.”

"That's a good idea." Sherlock nodded.

John smiles and nods, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Mycroft can send us clients too." Sherlock smiled.

“I’m sure those will be fun.” John chuckles.

"Maybe." Sherlock replied.

“We’ll see what comes up. I can always get a GP job at a clinic for steady money.” John nods.

"I have a trust fund." Sherlock blushed.

“Oh okay.” John chuckles. “Well we don’t want to use it up.”

"If you're worried about rent, don't be. Mycroft pays for it." Sherlock said quietly.

John nods. “Would you like to pay for it?”

Sherlock shrugs. "I don't particularly care...do you?”

“I think it would help you feel more like your own person and less beholden to him.” John says softly.

"It doesn't matter, he holds my trust money anyway." Sherlock replied.

“Oh.” John frowns as their breakfast comes.

"He won't let me have it until I can prove that I'm clean." Sherlock said quietly.

“Well today’s test will show that you’re clean probably.” John nods and gently squeezes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock nodded. "It'll take more than that to prove I'm not a junkie anymore."

“It’ll take time.” John nods. “And feeding you up. Come on, before it gets cold.” He smiles softly and let’s go of Sherlock’s hand so they can eat.

Sherlock picked up his fork and began eating.

John hums happily as they eat together.

Sherlock smiles as he eats.

John rubs his foot against Sherlock’s.

Sherlock looks at John with a blush.

John smiles softly, sipping his coffee.

"I want you to sleep in my room." Sherlock said randomly.

“Oh uh alright.” John nods. “I umm.. I have nightmares sometimes.” He says softly.

Sherlock nodded. "I'll help." He said softly. "Unless you'd prefer your own room."

“I’d rather be with you if you don’t mind.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded. "I'd like that too."

John smiles and nods, eating happily.

Sherlock finishes his pancake.

John holds out a piece of bacon for Sherlock to eat.

Sherlock took it and ate it.

John smiles happily, enjoying feeding his alpha.

Sherlock smiles at John. "I think I'm full."

“Okay.” John smiles and continues to eat.

Sherlock sips his tea a bit, before setting it aside.

John eats his fill and pays the check. “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded and stood.

John follows Sherlock back to the car and they go to his little place. It’s tiny and cramped and freezing. A hovel really. John has very few things.

Sherlock shifts uncomfortably in the flat. "You'll have a good home with me."

“I know.” John smiles softly and pulls out his duffel and another suitcase, filling them both.  
“And what do you think you’re doing?” The landlord snaps as he stands in the door.  
“I’m leaving.” John rolls his eyes.

"I have a contract with this omega. He's mine and I'm taking him out of here." Sherlock replied.

“He still has six months on his contract with me for this flat.” The landlord growls.  
“First of all this isn’t a flat, it’s a room with a toilet and a fridge, you twat. Secondly I only signed six months to begin with. Not a year. So my agreement is up.” John continues to pack.

Sherlock pulled out a wad of money and slapped it into the man's hand. "There...now we're leaving..."

John follows Sherlock out as the landlord gapes at the wad of money in his hand.

"Oh, and stop being a dick!" Sherlock called out as they left.

John laughs so hard tears come to his eyes.

Sherlock helps John put his stuff in the car. "Let's go home."

John pulls Sherlock into the car and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock kisses him back.

“My alpha.” John mumbles against his lips.

"My omega." Sherlock smiled.

John grins and stays pressed close to Sherlock.

The car soon stops outside Baker Street. "Home." Sherlock smiled.

John smiles happily and follows Sherlock out, letting Sherlock get one of the bags as he gets the other.

Sherlock carried the bag upstairs to the flat.

“Our home.” John smiles as he sets his bad down in the living room.

"I'm sorry about that guy...you'll never have to deal with someone like him again." Sherlock smiled.

“Course not, I’ve got you now.” John hums happily.

Sherlock grins. "Bedroom?" He asked, holding up John's other bag.

“Yeah.” John smiles and nods.

Sherlock puts the bag in his room.

John follows Sherlock. “Told you I didn’t have much.” He chuckles.

"That's alright. I'll buy you stuff." Sherlock replied softly.

“It’s alright.” John chuckles.

"I want to buy you more of these jumpers." Sherlock smiled.

“We’ll see.” John starts to unpack.

Sherlock nodded.

John has a few different outfits and his dress uniform.

"Your uniform is very handsome." Sherlock smiled.

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll wear it for you some time.” John chuckles.

Sherlock blushed.

“You like that?” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded.

John goes to Sherlock and pushes him back against the wall. “You’re just a needy little alpha, aren’t you?”

Sherlock nodded and swallowed thickly.

“Needy needy boy.” John growls softly.

Sherlock's knees go weak.

John presses his thigh between Sherlock’s legs to hold him up. “You’ve been so desperate for this, haven’t you? To have someone to take care of you and give you structure. You crave boundaries. You love to push them but now you have me to push back.”

Sherlock whined and nodded. "Please...my omega."

“Needy alpha. Rub against my leg. I want you to come in your pants like the little slut you are.” John rubs his thigh against Sherlock’s crotch.

Sherlock gasps, it doesn't take but a few rubs to make him cum, John's words have done most of the work.

“That’s it. Good boy. Well done.” John holds him close and rubs his back.

Sherlock nuzzles John.

John holds him and kisses him softly. “Let’s get you out of these dirty clothes before you get all sticky.”

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

John slowly opens Sherlock’s trousers and pushes them down with his pants. “I’ll put these in the dirty clothes hamper and get something to wipe you off with.” John smiles and takes Sherlock’s soiled clothes. He puts them in the hamper and comes back with a damp flannel. He wipes Sherlock cleans and goes back to the bathroom, washing his hands after tossing the flannel in the hamper.

Sherlock blushes, standing there in just his shirt and suit jacket.

“Handsome boy.” John pulls Sherlock down and kisses him thoroughly. “Would you like to wear comfortable clothes or suit back up? You did say you wanted to bother Lestrade for another case.”

"Suit back up." Sherlock replied.

“You’ll have to pick it then. I don’t know how to choose posh clothes.” John chuckles.

Sherlock nodded and got into his wardrobe. He picked out another pair of trousers and pants from the dresser. He then got dressed.

“Do you want me to go with you to see Lestrade?” John asks.

Sherlock nodded, pulling his shoes on.

John nods and follows Sherlock down.

They go to NSY to Greg's office.

John follows Sherlock to Lestrade office, keeping a good clip with his cane.

Sherlock knocked on Greg's office door before barging in. "Case!"

“Christ!” Greg jumps, burning his mouth with coffee.

Sherlock grinned and took the file off Greg's desk.

“That’s an active case Sherlock.” Greg wipes coffee off himself.

"So...easy, the girlfriend did it. Jealous lover...he wasn't leaving his wife." Sherlock replied, putting the file back on the desk.

“I what? What girlfriend?” Greg frowns and looks at the file.

"The babysitter." Sherlock smirked.

“Fuck.” Greg hisses.

"Yep. Barely legal that one." Sherlock commented.

“For fuck sakes.” Greg rubs his hand over his face.

Sherlock shrugged. "Young and impressionable...he took advantage."

Greg sighs and nods, taking out a pad of paper. “Write it down.” He sets the paper down with a pen.

Sherlock nodded. "Can I have another case?"

“Yeah. After you write down how you figured out this one.” Greg looks through his desk drawers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock sighed.

“You want cases. Paperwork is part of the cases.” Greg taps the pad and pen.

Sherlock huffs and sits down to write everything out.

John smiles softly and sits with Sherlock.  
“He dragged you here too?” Greg smiles.  
“Where he goes I go.” John smiles.

"We're a set now, you want me, you get him." Sherlock replied.

“I figured.” Greg chuckles, happy for Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't reply, just focused on writing down his findings.

John smiles softly, watching Sherlock.

"There..." Sherlock handed the paper back to Greg.

Greg takes the papers and hands him a new thick file. “That one is twenty years old.”

"That old?" Sherlock asked.

Greg nods. “My DI passed it down to me when he retired and I got promoted.”

Sherlock nodded. "I'll see what I can figure out."

“You can take it home. Just don’t lose any of it. That’s the only copy.”

Sherlock nodded. "I won't lose it." He stood.

“Let me know if you find anything.” Greg nods.  
“See you later.” John smiles and follows Sherlock out.

Sherlock nodded as they left. He held the file tightly.

John hums happily, noticing how the other officers stare at them.

Sherlock whirled around as they entered the elevator.

“Alright?” John asks.

Sherlock nodded. "They all think I'm a freak." He mumbled.

“You are not.” John frowns.

Sherlock nodded.

“Look at me.” John says firmly.

Sherlock looks at John.

“You are not a freak. You are a wonderfully human who just so happens to have skills that make their tiny little minds jealous of your capacity to think and understand. They are bitter and mean and you certainly do not need to be concerned with anyone who doesn’t add to your life in a positive way. Do you understand?”

Sherlock nodded, holding the case tightly to his chest.

“Good. If any of them ever say anything untoward to you again I want you to direct them to me and I will swiftly correct them.” John nods soundly.

"Thank you, my omega." Sherlock smiled.

“Of course, love.” John smiles, wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s waist as they get out of the elevator, leading him out.

Sherlock followed John out to the car.

John opens the door and follows Sherlock inside.

Sherlock sits with the case in his lap. "This one may take a while...most of the witnesses are likely very old or dead."

“That’s alright. I know you want to get it right and take your time.” John nods. “I’ll make us dinner and you can read it to me if you’d like.”

"I grabbed some push pins from Greg when he wasn't looking. We'll use the wall to put our clues together." Sherlock replied.

John chuckles and nods. “Alright.”

The car soon drops them back at 221B. Sherlock sits on the floor, case spread out around him.

John goes to the kitchen and sees what they have to make dinner with.

Sherlock pins things to the wall.

John decides to make pasta.

Sherlock sits in his chair and goes into his mind palace.

John checks in Sherlock every so often as he cooks.

Sherlock opens his eyes and looks around the floor for another piece of the puzzle.

John brings Sherlock a steaming bowl of pasta. “Take a break and eat.”

Sherlock looked up at John. He takes the bowl from John. "Thank you."

“Eat what you can. There’s more if you want it.” John smiles and sits. “So what’s the case?”

"Murder, theft, and kidnapping..." Sherlock replied,

John frowns. “Who’d they take?”

"The child. The father had full custody after the divorce...they thought the ex-wife did it but ultimately cleared her." Sherlock replied.

“Did they ever find the kid?”

"No." Sherlock replied.

“Shit.” John sighs.

Sherlock nodded. "If we find the killer we find the...well I suppose they'd be an adult now..."

John nods. “Mid to late twenties probably.”

"Probably has no idea or doesn't remember what happened." Sherlock sighed.

“Were their fingerprints or DNA ever collected before they were kidnapped? Maybe we could look it up? Their name was probably changed. That is they’re still alive.”

"There's nothing in here that says there was DNA or fingerprints taken..." Sherlock replied, looking over the mess of papers.

“Dental records? Maybe we can cross match unclaimed bodied for the last twenty years?”

Sherlock nodded. "Maybe...I'll look."

“I’m just throwing ideas out there.” John shrugs as he eats.

Sherlock nodded. "I'll check the forensics again."

“Take a bite first.” John hums.

Sherlock nodded and ate his pasta.

“Good boy.” John praises.

Sherlock blushes.

John smiles and goes back to eating.

Sherlock finishes his pasta and sets the bowl down, going back to the case.

John smiles softly as he watches Sherlock.

"Forensic reports." Sherlock said, grabbing up papers.

“What do they say?”

"The father was shot dead." Sherlock flipped through more papers. "He had the child fingerprinted just in case the mother tried to take the child. The last dental records are from when the child was eight."

John frowns and nods. “Fingerprints would be the way to go then since he didn’t have enough adult teeth.”

Sherlock nodded. "We'll look for a criminal record."

John nods. “Good. Hopefully the kid did something to get fingerprinted for.”

"Maybe...I think we should look at the dna...compared to the dad. I have a theory that the child wasn't his...the mother knew and the real father found out...what do you think?" Sherlock asked.

John nods. “We should also find out who’s still alive and who’s not in case you want to interview them again.”

Sherlock nodded. "Greg noted names and addresses two years ago..."

“He’s really been trying to crack this one.”

"He wants to do it for his predecessor...who was unable to do so." Sherlock replied.

John nods. “Anything I can do to help?”

"I'm not sure yet." Sherlock replied.

“I’m here if you need me.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded. "Good..."

John smiles softly and takes their dishes back to the kitchen.

Sherlock looks over papers, pinning the relevant ones to the wall.

John makes tea, sitting a cup near Sherlock.

"Thank you." Sherlock stares at the wall.

John hums and nods, sitting in his chair.

Sherlock sips his tea as he makes his connections, here and there.

John yawns as he reads his book, getting tired.

"You should go to bed." Sherlock said.

“Mm alright.” John stands.

Sherlock puts his now cold tea down. He stretched and followed John to bed.

“Coming to bed?” John smiles, pleasantly surprised.

"I need information from Greg and he won't be willing to give it to me at this hour." Sherlock replied.

John smiles softly and pulls Sherlock into bed with him once they’re ready.

Sherlock nuzzles John.

John cuddles him close.

Sherlock hums and closes his eyes.

John kisses his head and holds him close.

Sherlock falls asleep, feeling safe in John's arms.

John keeps Sherlock close as they sleep.

Sherlock shifted restlessly in his sleep.

John mumbles softly and presses against Sherlock.

Sherlock shifted closer to John.

John scents Sherlock in their sleep.

Sherlock settles down.

John relaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	4. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case takes a turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sherlock wakes the next morning, nose buried in John's neck.

John is still asleep, holding Sherlock.

Sherlock nuzzled John, licking his neck.

John mumbles softly and stretches.

Sherlock rubs against John.

“Mm morning.” John nuzzles him.

"Morning." Sherlock mumbled.

John chuckles softly and nuzzles him.

Sherlock held John close.

John smiles softly and relaxes.

Sherlock kissed him.

John kisses him back.

Sherlock deepened the kiss.

John presses Sherlock into the bed as they kiss.

Sherlock gasps into the kiss.

“Mm?” John smirks and kisses down Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock sucked in a breath.

“Needy alpha.” John chuckles.

Sherlock nodded. "Just want to be close to you, omega mine."

John hums happily and presses close, ignoring his hard cock.

Sherlock breathes in John's scent.

John relaxes, pressing kisses to Sherlock’s exposed skin as his phone rings.

"Don't answer...stay here with me." Sherlock mumbled.

“Mm could be a case.” John nibbles on his skin. “Or the doctors office.”

Sherlock sighed. "Fine."

John chuckles and kisses him before getting up to find his phone.

Sherlock sighed and lay there looking at the ceiling.

John answers his phone and soon comes back. “Apparently your brother put a rush on our results.”

"Yeah? Well...?" Sherlock asked.

“Both clean.” John smiles softly.

"Good. Let's fuck." Sherlock smirked.

John laughs. “Knew that was coming.”

Sherlock wiggled against the bed. "Do what you want to me."

John chuckles softly. “I want to take you out on a date.”

"A date?" Sherlock asked.

“Mmhmm.” John nods.

"After the case." Sherlock replied, stretching and standing.

“Okay.” John chuckles.

He got dressed. "Breakfast?"

“Mm breakfast.” John nods and goes to the kitchen.

Sherlock sat at the table.

John makes them tea and toast.

Sherlock sits, watching John.

John hums softly, flicking on the kettle and putting bread in the toaster. “What’re you thinking about?”

"If this case was as simple as it appears, why wasn't it solved before now? Even Greg isn't that stupid." Sherlock mused.

“Go over it again. Kid is kidnapped, father killed, mother cleared.” John hums.

"That only leaves random strangers...or biological fathers." Sherlock replied. "The mother knew something...but the notes say they couldn't figure out what."

“So someone needs to talk to mummy dearest.”

"Yes. That will be the next step...first we need to get an address from Greg." Sherlock replied.

“Alright:” John nods, setting a plate of toast and cup of tea in front of Sherlock.

"Thank you." Sherlock replied.

“Course, love.” John hums and sits, eating his breakfast.

Sherlock ate his breakfast.

“Yoo-hoo, you boys decent?” Mrs. Hudson calls as she comes up the stairs.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock called back.

Mrs. Hudson comes in. “How are things?” She smiles at Sherlock, having been worried about leaving him with a stranger.

"Fine...I'm being taken care of." Sherlock replied, taking a bite of toast.

“Good.” Mrs. Hudson smiles, surprised he’s eating.

Sherlock sips his tea. "Have a good time...while you were gone?"

“Oh yes.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and sits, launching into the story of everything she did with her sister.

Sherlock pretended to listen, finishing his tea and toast.

John talks happily with Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock slipped away to text Greg for the address information.

Greg gives him the last known address of the mother.

Sherlock jots it down and looks over the case once more.

Mrs. Hudson leaves after a while.

Sherlock looked up at John. "I've got the address."

“Want to go?” John cleans up breakfast.

"Yes." Sherlock replied.

“I’ll get dressed then.” John goes to get dressed.

Sherlock nodded, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

John dresses quickly and puts on his shoes. “Ready.” He hums, putting on his coat.

Sherlock leads them out to a cab.

John gets in after him. “So do you think she did it?”

"I think she was involved...I'm not convinced she killed the child's father." Sherlock replied.

“Maybe she hired someone? Or a boyfriend?”

Sherlock nodded. "Possibly."

“Does the file have their financial records from back then? Any big withdrawals?”

"Not for her. If she had an account it wasn't under her name."

“They probably wouldn’t have electronic records for that long ago either.”

"Probably not." Sherlock nodded. "Some people don't trust banks."

“Hopefully she’s up for a chat then.” John hums.

Sherlock nodded. The cab stopped and they got out. Sherlock walked up to the door and knocked.

John stands next to Sherlock, looking out onto the empty street.

Sherlock knocked again. "Mrs. Miller?"

“Sherlock, this street is really quiet.” John says softly, starting to get a weird feeling.

Sherlock turned and looked around. He pulled John away from the door.

John frowns, there was no one on the street and the cars had cobwebs under their tires.

"We should leave." Sherlock whispered.

“What is this place?” John frowns, the smell of the air getting worse.

"A trap." Sherlock pulled John along the street.

“Trap?” John follows closely behind. “How could anyone know we’re coming?”

"Not specifically for us..." Sherlock replied. "It's a chemical..."

“That smell is burning my nose.” John covers his nose.

Sherlock pulls John along in a run.

John runs after him, the smell getting worse.

They got back to a main street and the smell lessened. "Well..." Sherlock huffed.

“What the hell was that?” John pants.

"No idea, but they want to keep people out. We should call Greg." Sherlock replied.

John frowns and nods, pulling out his phone. “I don’t have any reception.”

"Shit." Sherlock looks at his phone, finding the same problem. "Come on." He dragged John further down the main road.

John follows after him. “What is with this place?” He grumbles.

"I'm not sure...but that address has to be wrong...on purpose." Sherlock replied.

“Greg sent us to the wrong place?”

"No, the address in the system was wrong."

John frowns. “It’s a freaking ghost town.”

"Why protect it with chemicals? It doesn't look like a drug den or meth house....some other illegal activities perhaps?" Sherlock mused.

“I don’t know.” John frowns as he looks around. “Wait a minute... I think I know this place.”

"Oh?" Sherlock asked, surprised.

“Yeah I think so. The hospital should be down this way.” John starts walking down a side street.

Sherlock followed.

After a few minutes they arrive at an abandoned hospital. “Apparently this place was doing illegal experiments on new born pups. They’d tell the parents that the pup died and send them home.” John frowns, the hospital hadn’t been open since he was in med school.

"Something supernatural..." Sherlock snorts. "I don't like this place..."

“Let’s get out of here.” John nods.

Sherlock led them out to a busy street where he caught them in a cab.

“Something is seriously wrong with that place.” John sighs.

Sherlock nodded. "We'll go to Mycroft's office and talk to him...he'll have more information."

John hums and nods. “Sounds like a plan.”

They arrive at a nondescript office building. Sherlock gets out and leads John inside.

John follows Sherlock, his cane clicking gently against the floor.

They entered Mycroft's office.

“Brother. John.” Mycroft hums without looking up from his paperwork.

"We went to an address your mate gave us, for a case...it's an empty neighborhood with chemicals seeping out everywhere, near the old abandoned hospital." Sherlock replied.

Mycroft frowns and looks at them. “What?”

"There's something wrong with that place..." Sherlock replied. "Erie...supernatural almost."

“Sherlock, I don’t have time for your imagination.” Mycroft sighs.

"We almost died inhaling some sort of chemical pouring out of the street drains!" Sherlock hissed.

“It’s really true. It was like fucking mustard gas.” John frowns, his lungs still burning.

"You need to have someone check it out." Sherlock urged.

“Alright alright.” Mycroft sighs and picks up his phone, sending a message. “A team will go out and take air samples.”

"Thank you...have them check the empty neighborhood for something suspicious." Sherlock replied.

Mycroft nods and waves them off.

"Hey...don't you wave me off! I'll tell your Alpha!" Sherlock hissed.

“Oh Sherlock, you're severely misguided if you think a trivial title like alpha or omega holds any authority over me.” Mycroft snorts.

"Fine. I'll go tell Greg he almost got us killed and you don't care!" Sherlock turned, grabbing John's hand and pulled him out of the office.

“You’re still alive to complain about it!” Mycroft calls out.  
John hobbles behind Sherlock.

Sherlock huffs and grabs a cab once they're outside.

“So he has a habit of not listening to ya huh?” John hums.

"Treats me like an omega...worthless omega." Sherlock sighed and leaned against John. "He's an arsehole."

“Okay okay.” John holds him and rubs his back.

Sherlock nuzzles John.

“Next time I’ll kick his arse for you.”

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I don't think Greg would like it." Sherlock smiled.

“Greg bonded him. He's made his bed.” John chuckles.

Sherlock nodded.

“I’m sorry he upsets you so.” John kisses Sherlock’s head.

"He thinks he can boss me around." Sherlock huffed.

“Yeah that’s my job.” John smirks.

Sherlock blushes.  
They pulled up to NSY and got out, heading directly for Greg's office.

“Oh god, back already?” Greg groans as they come in.

"You sent us to s deserted neighborhood with chemicals leaching from the storm drains...and Mycroft doesn't care. There's something wrong with that place..." Sherlock replied.

Greg frowns. “That address should still be in service. It was updated just a couple months ago.”

"Well it's not. There's no one living in that neighborhood...it's abandoned! And it's super creepy...everything felt wrong about it." Sherlock hissed.

“Alright alright. Sorry. I didn’t know. Don’t have to take my bloody head off.”

"Well your omega is being a twat about it." Sherlock huffed.

“You’re acting like that’s out of the ordinary for him.” Greg sighs.  
John snorts a laugh.

"He thinks I'm being stupid for saying it feels supernatural." Sherlock replied.

Greg frowns and stands. “Well you wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t true because you wouldn’t believe in that kind of thing.” He pulls on his coat. “I want to go check it out. He can get some gas masks from the supply room.”

Sherlock nodded and followed Greg to the supply room.

Greg gets all of them gas masks before driving them back out to the town.

"Here." Sherlock pointed to the street.

“Masks on.” John hums and puts his mask on.

Sherlock pulled on a mask and followed John out of the car.

Greg puts on his mask and follows them out.

"See...its creepy." Sherlock gestured to the neighborhood.

“It’s definitely not right.” Greg frowns, walking with them.

Sherlock nodded. "Still getting that odd feeling."

“There could be chemicals getting through the mask and were just not smelling them.” John frowns.

"Not what I meant...but true." Sherlock nodded.

“It’s irritating.” Greg says, the chemicals making him annoyed.

Sherlock nodded. "Let's go then."

Greg nods, following them.

They get back into the car. "Now call Mycroft and tell him to do something."

Greg nods and calls Mycroft.

"Yes?" Mycroft answered.

“Myc, something is seriously wrong with this town. Sherlock’s right.”

"Alright...I'm sending a team." Mycroft replied.

“Sooner rather than later, love. There’s no one here. Not a soul.”

"Alright..." Mycroft sighed. "A team should reach you in ten to fifteen minutes."

“Whatever it is is irritating.”

"They'll have the right equipment." Mycroft said.

“Alright. Thanks.”

"You're welcome. Be safe." Mycroft said softly.

“Yeah yeah. I know you’re watching.” Greg chuckles, knowing how the CCTV cameras follow him.

"Good. Try and keep my brother out of trouble too." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Are you sending a second team to help me with that or is it a solo mission?” Greg chuckles.

"Unfortunately that's up to you and Watson."

“Mm fine. I’ll let you know.” Greg hums.

"Good. I wish you luck." Mycroft replied softly.

“Talk to you later, love.” Greg hangs up.

Sherlock looks at Greg.

“Team is on its way.” Greg nods.

Sherlock nodded. "You've got him to do what I wanted...good."

“Sherlock.” Greg sighs.

"What? He won't listen to me." Sherlock huffed.

“He was already sending them.” Greg hums. “I can’t make him do something he won’t.”

Sherlock glared. "Make him stop treating me like a fucking child." He hissed.

“Sherlock.” John says softly, a warning.  
“Maybe stop throwing tantrums every five minutes and act like a responsible adult!” Greg snaps back.

Sherlock looks down at his feet.

“I mean Jesus, Sherlock! Do you understand how difficult it is for him? Not only is he running this country and secret things he can’t even tell me about but there is not a moment he isn’t worrying about you too! You are constantly on his mind. You think he doesn’t care about you but there is not a moment when he isn’t checking on reports of where you are or who you're with or what you’re doing. Your overdose almost fucking killed him!” Greg snarls, absolutely livid.  
“Okay, Greg. Just take a breath.” John steps between Sherlock and Greg.

Sherlock opened the car door and ran down the street, not looking back. when he got to the main street he caught a cab.

“Sherlock!” John tries to follow after him but he can’t keep up.

Sherlock looked up when he heard John call his name. He hesitated getting into the car.

John hobbles along with his cane, trying to catch up but he trips on an uneven bit of pavement.

Sherlock tells the driver to wait as he goes to John.

“Bloody buggering fuck.” John hisses as he holds his hand, having skinned his hand good.

"I'm sorry..." Sherlock mumbled, helping John up.

“Just don’t leave me behind.” John sighs, standing shakily.

Sherlock nodded and helped John to the waiting cab.

John gets into the cab, leaning against Sherlock.

Sherlock tells the driver to take them to 221B. He holds John close. "I'm sorry."

“It’s alright.” John sighs.

They go home. Sherlock helps John upstairs and looms after the omegas hand.

“It’s fine, Sherlock. Just a scrape.” John says softly and goes to clean his hand.

Sherlock followed John, biting his lip. "Sorry."

“It’s alright.” John says softly, washing his hand.

Sherlock sat down. "He really hurt my feelings."

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m sure he didn’t want it to come out like that. He did say the chemicals were irritating him but that’s no excuse.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded. "He hates the way I make Mycroft feel."

“Yeah and I hate that he yelled at you.” John frowns. “You’re learning to do better.”

Sherlock nodded, not looking at John. "They don't trust me."

“That’s going to take time.” John says softly.

"But I'm right....you know I am." Sherlock sighed.

“Sometimes we have to earn trust back. This is all part of getting clean.” John says softly.

Sherlock huffed and pouted.

“I know but that doesn’t mean you have to change completely.” John kisses his cheek.

Sherlock looks at John.

“Just give it some time.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock sighed. "He asked for my help and won't help me help him."

“I know.” John says softly.

Sherlock stood and went to the bedroom, flopping face first down onto the bed in exasperation.

John sighs and finishes taking care of his hand. He goes to the kitchen and starts to make tea.

Sherlock lay there for a minute before getting back up.

“I was thinking, whatever those chemicals were, we should wash them off.” John hums as he sips his tea.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

“Shower?” John puts down his mug.

Sherlock nodded and headed to the bathroom, stripping along the way.

John follows him, turning on the shower.

Sherlock got into the shower.

John got in after him. He takes his time washing Sherlock.

Sherlock leans his face into John's neck.

John rubs his soapy hands over Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock relaxed into John's touch. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

“It’s okay. Just a little trip.” John kisses his head.

"I shouldn't have run off." Sherlock sighed.

“Maybe leaving me in the future isn’t a good idea?” John says softly.

"I won't...I'll drag you behind me." Sherlock smiled.

“I’ll take it.” John smiles.

Sherlock kissed John's neck.

John purrs softly.

Sherlock held John close.

John kisses him softly and continues to wash him.

Sherlock sighs into the kiss.

John gently washes Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock purrs.

“Good boy.” John says softly.

Sherlock smiled. "Am I though?"

“When you want to be.” John chuckles.

"True." Sherlock replied.

John chuckles and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John hums softly. “Rinse.” He nuzzles him.

Sherlock stepped under the spray.

John licks his lips as he watches water run down his alpha’s body.

Sherlock smirked at John.

“Shut up.” John chuckles, reaching out and running his hands over Sherlock’s muscles. “How can you be this tall and lanky and yet have these muscles?”

"I work out when no one is looking." Sherlock chuckled.

“Git.” John chuckles, feeling Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled.

John chuckles and starts to wash himself.

Sherlock helps.

John smiles softly. “You’re so cute.”

Sherlock blushed.

“You really are. Under that brash demanding veneer you’re really just a soft boy.” John pulls him in and kisses him softly.

Sherlock kisses John back softly.

John holds him close as they kiss. “My boy.” He mumbles against his lips.

Sherlock shivers.

“Do you like being mine?” John smirks.

"Very much."

“Good. I like it too.” John kisses him once more before pulling back to rinse off.

Sherlock watches John.

“Ready to get out?” John says as he finishes.

Sherlock nodded and got out. He began to dry off, handing John a towel.

“Thanks.” John dries off as well.

Sherlock drys his hair.

John smiles softly and watches him.

Sherlock goes into the bedroom to get dressed.

John finishes drying off before going to get dressed.

Sherlock was sitting on the bed, partially dressed.

“You okay?” John asks softly, pulling a pair of pants out of the drawer.

Sherlock nodded. "Fine." He said as he finished dressing.

“You sure?” He frowns a bit.

"Just...irritated by the whole thing." Sherlock replied quietly.

“I’m sorry, love.” John caresses his head gently.

"So am I." Sherlock leaned into John's touch.

“How about we go for a walk and you can deduce all the people for me?” John says softly.

"Alright." Sherlock nodded.

“Alright.” John chuckles and gets dressed.

Sherlock waits for John in the living room where his coat was.

John comes out, putting his coat on. “Where do you want to go?”

Sherlock shrugged. "I don't have a preference."

“Alright.” John nods and leads Sherlock out.

Sherlock follows. "Did you have some place in mind?"

“What’s a place that has a variety of different people who are all busy and stressed?” John asks.

"A shopping center or mall." Sherlock replied.

“Exactly.” John chuckles. “I’ll even buy you a pretzel.”

Sherlock gave him a small smile. "I'd like that."

“Alright.” John smiles and takes his hand as they walk to the mall.

Sherlock squeezed John's hand gently as they walked.

John hums happily, liking showing off his alpha.

When they get to the mall, Sherlock begins to show off his deduction skills for John.

John grins, listening and asking questions. “There is no way you could possibly know that woman is a triplet.”

"Look at the two women following behind...exactly the same..." Sherlock smirked.

“Lucky.” John snorts.

"Observation..." Sherlock shrugged.

John chuckles and kisses his cheek.

Sherlock blushes.

John hums happily. “Gorgeous.”

"Me?"

“Of course you.” John chuckles.

Sherlock blushed harder. "Thank you."

“You’re breathtaking, Sherlock.” John kisses his hand.

"John..." Sherlock looked around to make sure no one was watching.

“What? Can I not kiss my alpha’s hand in public?” John asks.

"I'm not used to affection." Sherlock replied, face pink.

“Oh Sherlock..” John says softly.

Sherlock looked at John.

John leans in and kisses him softly. “You deserve the gentlest, softest, most loving affection possible.”

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded.

“Breathe, love.” John says softly.

Sherlock nodded. "I'm okay."

“I know.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock looks away and rattles off another deduction.

John smiles softly as he listens to Sherlock. He was so in love with this man.

Sherlock looked at John. "Food?"

“Yeah.” John nods, following Sherlock.

Sherlock led them to a small fish and chips shop.

John smiles softly and pays for their food.

They sit at a table overlooking some water. "Thank you."

“No problem.” John smiles.

Sherlock ate, watching the ducks in the water.

John eats happily. “Did you want a service?”

Sherlock looked at John. "What?"

“A wedding.” John asks, looking over at him.

"Oh?" Sherlock blushed. "I don't have...if you'd like to, I'll do it."

“I don’t mind either way.” John smiles softly. “Just wanted to know if it’s something you want.”

"I don't know...I never thought of it before..." Sherlock replied.

“It’s alright. I thought maybe since your family is posh they’d want it.” John shrugs.

"If Mycroft makes a fuss about it...especially if he tells Mummy...then yes there will probably be a wedding." Sherlock nodded.

“If you get us a driver I’ll find a getaway car.” John smirks.

Sherlock laughed and smiled. "Tempting."

John chuckles and smiles. “If you want to have a wedding then I’d be more than happy to do it.” He says softly.

"Maybe a small one so nobody gets bent out of shape later." Sherlock nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded. "I suppose that means we have to involve Mycroft and Greg."

“I mean probably.” John nods. “Does that mean I have to call my sister?”

"Not if you don't want to." Sherlock said softly.

John shrugs. “I’ll see if she’s sober or not.”

Sherlock nodded.

John hums softly, finishing up his fish and chips.

Sherlock finishes his meal as well.

“How do you think Greg and Mycroft are making out with that town?”

"No idea." Sherlock shrugged. "Why?"

“Dunno. Just wondering who gave Greg that bad address. No one has lived there for years.” John shrugs.

Sherlock nodded. "Should we check in?"

“Sure.” John nods.

Sherlock calls Greg.

“What?” Greg snaps as he answers the phone, the tainted air obviously making him more irritable.

"Did you find anything?" Sherlock asked.

“Not a goddamned thing. We’re going to have a look at the hospital now.”

"Want me back yet?" Sherlock smirked.

“Not unless you want to be boxed around the ears.” Greg grumbles. “Fuck it. Fine. You know where to find us.”

"Be there soon." Sherlock hung up and smiled at John. "They need us."

“Try not to look so smug.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smirked and flagged down a cab.

John chuckles and follows him into the cab.

They drive back to the scene, meeting Greg outside the hospital.

Greg throws gas masks back at them. “Not like they bloody work.”

Sherlock puts one on and helps John with his.

“Preliminary reads show that there’s some kind of pheromone being released that’s the same as a rival alpha being present.” Greg grumbles, god he wanted a cigarette.

"Good to know...explains the attitude problem." Sherlock mumbled.

“Fuck off, cunt.”” Greg snaps and then sighs. “Sorry..”

"You kiss my brother with that mouth?" Sherlock asked.

“I do other things to him with it as well.” Greg snorts.

"Disgusting." Sherlock gagged.

“Boys, focus, please.” John sighs.  
“Yeah this way.” Greg leads them towards the hospital.

Sherlock follows Greg.

John follows them, looking around the abandoned hospital.

"Something feels extremely... wrong...with this place." Sherlock said as they walked.

“Greg, you better get down here.” Donovan calls from a stairwell.

Sherlock swiftly moves to where Donovan is.

Donovan leads them down a hall. A younger officer is throwing up against a wall.  
“The morgue is full.” Donovan opens the door.  
“Holy shit.” Greg hisses, the morgue full of body bags.

Sherlock stopped in his tracks. "Too many for a serial killer..."

“John, can you have a look?” Greg had to turn away to breathe.  
John nods and steps into the room. He pulls on a pair of gloves and unzips one of the body bags.

Sherlock peers over John's shoulder. "What the..."

“The scent gland.. it’s been cut out?” John frowns, moving to the next body bag, then the next, and then the next. “They’ve all been removed. Why?”

Sherlock looked the bodies over. "Why harvest a scent gland...unless....the gas, it was a test. Whoever did this is weaponizing scents..."

“To do what with?” John frowns, looking at the bodies. “Oh god Sherlock, it’s the mum from the case.” He says, looking at the woman’s face.

Sherlock looked again. "Not good."

“What the hell is happening here?” John frowns, the scents starting to make him feel distressed.

"I don't know...we all need to go...the smell...it's too much for all of us." Sherlock pulled John out of the morgue and outside.

John is trembling a bit.

Sherlock hurried them away from it all. Once far enough away, Sherlock pulled their masks off. "Are you okay?"

John nods, taking deep breaths of fresh air. “The scents. They’re not right.”

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

“They smell like real scents but there’s something else. Hidden.” John tries to think.

"Synthetic scent?" Sherlock asked.

John frowns and nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Chemical weapons..."

John frowns deeply. “Why?”

"No idea...because they can?" Sherlock mused.

John frowns. “It’s illegal in war zones. So what is this? Terrorist?”

"Its a test site...domestic terrorism maybe?" Sherlock replied.

“I’ve got to call Mycroft.” Greg groans and pulls out his phone.

"Good idea." Sherlock replied.

Greg dials Mycroft’s number.

"Gregory? How's it going?" Mycroft asked.

“Bad, My. Listen I think this is turning into a your people issue than a my people issue. We’ve got a packed morgue full of bodies with their scent glands removed.”

Mycroft was silent for a moment. "Get out of there. I'll send a team to clean it up...this is our case now."

“Alright. I’ll get everyone out of here.”

"Oh, and Gregory...take a long hot shower when you're done...get whatever scent you've been exposed to off." Mycroft replied.

“Will do.”

"Good. I'll talk to you soon." Mycroft replied.

“Bye, love.” Greg hands up and gets everyone out of the site.

When everyone is at a safe distance Sherlock looks at Greg. "What did Mycroft say? Any theories?"

“No. He just told me to get everyone out and shower.”

"Right...I'll take John home now...keep me posted on the case." Sherlock replied.

“Will do.” Greg nods.

They went home, showered, and sat down in the living room with tea.

John sips his tea, his hair still damp from the shower.

"That smell is stuck in my nose." Sherlock complained.

“Do you want to do a sinus wash?” John looks up.

"No...but probably better." Sherlock answered.

“Come on. I’ll show you how.” John gets up.

Sherlock follows John. "I'm not going to like this...Mummy made me do it as a kid when I got a cold."

“It’s okay. We’ll go slow.” John makes up the solution.

Sherlock nodded and watched John.

He leads Sherlock to the bathroom. “You put the spout on one side and tip it. Once you’ve used about half take it out and pour in the other side. The most important thing to remember is to breathe through your mouth. Not your nose. Or else you’ll drown yourself.”

Sherlock nodded and did as John instructed. He gagged a bit as some water leaked down into his throat.

“You’re okay. Just keep breathing through your mouth.” John rubs his back.

Sherlock finished rinsing and spat in the sink. "Disgusting."

“I know. I’m sorry. How about I make you some tea? I’ll put extra honey in it.” John smiles softly.

"Please." Sherlock replied, rinsing out his mouth with water.

John goes to make Sherlock’s tea and gets him some of the biscuits he likes as well.

Sherlock goes back to his chair.

John gives him his tea and biscuits. “You did good. I’m proud of you.”

"Thanks." Sherlock smiled.

John kisses his head before sitting in his own chair.

Sherlock sips his tea.

“You think Mycroft’s crew is having any luck?”

"Maybe...if he took over the case then it's pretty serious...likely he's not seen or heard about this sort of thing before." Sherlock replied.

John frowns and nods. “That’s what’s worrying me.”

Sherlock nodded. "I'm concerned as well."

“I’m sure Mycroft’s taken all the files off Greg.”

"Probably." Sherlock sipped his tea and munched a biscuit.

John hums and nods. “It didn’t seem to affect you too much.”

"Of course it did." Sherlock replied.

“You were just better at controlling it than Greg and me?” John raises a brow.

"Maybe." Sherlock replied.

“Well at least this will distract him from planning a wedding for us.” John snorts.

"I doubt it will for long."

“Small miracles.”

"A small ceremony would be best...we can have a party later." Sherlock replied.

“That’ll be good. I’ve only got Harry for family. She doesn’t even know I’ve done this.”

Sherlock nodded. "Will you tell her?"

“She’ll be mad. Mad at me. But mad at you mostly.”

Sherlock shrugged. "People are always mad at me."

“She’ll think you’ve bought me like a prostitute.” John shrugs.

"Mycroft sold me." Sherlock replied.

“We did rework the contract so..”

Sherlock nodded. "You're my bossy omega and I like it that way."

“Good since I don’t plan on changing any time soon.” John chuckles.

"Good." Sherlock smiled.

John hums softly and relaxes back into what was decidedly his chair.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. "You smell funny..."

“Really?” John frowns, he had scrubbed his body vigorously in the shower.

Sherlock stood and moved into John's space sniffing him.

John blushes a bit. “If it’s bad I can go shower again.”

Sherlock sniffed John's neck before looking at him. "How do you feel?"

“Uhhh fine? A little hungry. A little warm maybe.” John shrugs. “Why?”

"You smell...like heat." Sherlock replied, licking his lips.

“What?” John blushes.

Sherlock leans in again, pressing his face against John's scent gland.

John gasps softly, tipping his head to give Sherlock more room.

"You smell wonderful..." Sherlock pulled back. "We should warn Greg and Mycroft." He took out his phone and texted his brother.

“Why?” John pants a bit.

"So it's not a surprise if Greg is triggered into a rut or Mycroft into a heat...and for them not to come here for a while." Sherlock answered, fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Oh.” John blushes.  
Meanwhile Greg was plastered to Mycroft’s side, having gone home and showered before going to Mycroft’s office, he just couldn’t stand to not be near him.

"Indeed." Sherlock nodded.  
"You're hovering." Mycroft commented.

John slowly starts to feel warmer and warmer.  
“It’s not my fault. You just smell so fucking good.” Greg tries to keep a grip on things but his voice comes out more like a whine.

Sherlock finished the text, tossed his phone and dragged John to the bedroom. "Tell me what to do."  
Mycroft looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Gregory?"

“Umm.” John tries to think, things getting hazy. “Slow. Go slow.”  
“Mm?” Greg hums, leaning into sniff at Mycroft’s neck.

Sherlock nodded and gently undressed John.  
Mycroft pulls back. "Are you under the effects of the hormones from the hospital?"

John blushes, feeling hot and too far away from Sherlock even though he’s right in front of him.  
“No.” Greg frowns and tries to press closer against. “Maybe..”

Sherlock strips. "I'm yours...do what you want with me."  
Mycroft gently pushed Greg back before standing. "Let me speak with Anthea, then we can take care of you."

John pushes Sherlock down onto the bed and kisses him hard.  
Greg whines but nods. “Alright.”

Sherlock holds John close.  
Mycroft picked up his phone. He read Sherlock's text before going to speak with Anthea.

John straddles him, panting as he looks down at him.  
“Sir?” Anthea looks up as he comes to her desk.

Sherlock looks up at John, his cock hard. "Take what's yours."  
"Gregory is...feeling some adverse effects from the crime scene...I'm going to take him home. I'm taking him home. Also, John Watson...Sherlock's omega has gone into spontaneous heat. Would you hold down the fort, please?" Mycroft asked.

John whines and sinks down onto his cock.  
“Of course, Sir. I’ll have the car brought round.” Anthea nods.

Sherlock groaned, hands going to John's waist.  
"Thank you, my dear." Mycroft replied.

John leans in and kisses him deeply as he starts to ride him.  
Anthea smiles softly and nods, getting the car brought round.

Sherlock kisses him back.  
Mycroft and Greg get into the car and head home.

John whispers, fucking himself on Mycroft’s cock.  
Greg presses close to Mycroft, holding him close.

Sherlock thrusts up into John.  
"You've gone into rut...Sherlock's omega has gone into heat." Mycroft said softly.

“Yes!” John moans.  
“Mm really?” Greg mumbles as he pulls Mycroft into his lap.

"My omega." Sherlock growled.  
Mycroft lets out a noise as he's pulled against Greg, the Alphas' hardness pressed against him.

“Yours yours yours.” John nods, slipping deeper into the heat.  
“Gorgeous omega. Mine.” Greg mumbles as he kisses Mycroft’s neck.

Sherlock flipped them and started thrusting fast and hard.  
Mycroft gasps, hands on Greg's shoulders.

John moans happily, holds onto Sherlock.  
“Gorgeous. All mine. Perfect. Oh, My.” Greg nips and bites.

Sherlock kisses John as he fucks him roughly.  
Mycroft moans.

“Fuck me fuck fuck me.” John babbles.  
“I love you. So much.” Greg licks at his neck, over their bond mark.

"Mine." Sherlock groaned, teeth grazing John's scent gland.  
Mycroft shivered. The car stopped. He pulled away. "We're home..."

“Please please.” John begs. “Bond me.”  
Greg whines softly, not wanting to be away from Mycroft.

Sherlock growled and bit down at the same time he knotted John.  
Mycroft stepped out of the car and dragged Greg into the house.

John cries out and comes.  
Greg stays close.

Sherlock fills John with his seed.  
Mycroft pulls Greg into the bedroom and closes the door.

John mewls happily.  
Greg pushes Mycroft back against the door and kisses him deeply, pulling at his clothes.

Sherlock pants against John's neck.  
Mycroft moans and helps Greg to strip as well.

John holds onto him tight, breathing hard.  
“Want you. Please please, My.” Greg begs.

"My omega." Sherlock breathes.  
Mycroft nodded. "Take me."

“Yours.” John purrs.  
Greg lifts Mycroft with ease and carries him to bed.

Sherlock kisses him again.  
Mycroft lands on his back and spreads his legs for Greg.

John kisses him back, sleepy.  
Greg dives in, licking at his hole.

Sherlock cups John's cheek.  
Mycroft grabs Greg's head to him, moaning loudly.

John mewls softly, cuddled close stuck on Sherlock’s knot.  
Greg pulls Mycroft’s hips close, fucking him slowly with his tongue.

Sherlock's cock twitched before filling John again.  
"Gregory..." Mycroft panted.

John gasps, hips rocking a bit.  
“Mm?” Greg’s head pops up, his face covered in Mycroft’s slick.

"So good." Sherlock panted.  
"Fuck me." Mycroft moaned.

“Love you. So much.” John slurs a bit.  
Greg moves up and kisses Mycroft deeply, pushing into Mycroft.

"I love you too." Sherlock rocked against John.  
Mycroft gasped and arched against Greg.

John purrs, nose presses to Sherlock’s neck.  
Greg stills, holding him close.

"You're my bossy omega...no one else can have you." Sherlock replied.  
Mycroft pants, holding onto Greg.

“Mine. You’re all mine.” John kisses him deeply.  
Greg holds him, kisses his neck and licks his skin.

Sherlock kissed him back, rocking against him.  
"Gregory..." Mycroft gasped.

John mewls, squeezing around Sherlock’s knot.  
“Let me take care of you, My. Please.” Greg begs.

Sherlock gasped as he filled John again.  
Mycroft nodded. "Please."

John melts into Sherlock, as he comes.  
Greg kisses him deeply and rocks slowly.

Sherlock holds him close.  
Mycroft kisses Greg in return, hips moving against his Alphas.

“Love..” John mumbles.  
Greg moves slow and deep, knowing his omega likes to feel everything hard inch of him.

"Yes..." Sherlock replies.  
"So big..." Mycroft breathed.

John falls asleep on top of Sherlock, exhausted for the sudden heat.  
“You like it.” Greg holds Mycroft’s hips close.

Sherlock's knot goes down and he too drifts off to sleep.  
Mycroft nodded. "Yes."

Greg leans in and kisses Mycroft softly. He knows he’s not thinking right and he doesn’t want to hurt Mycroft but his whole body is on fire to mate. “Tell me you want this. Tell me I’m not hurting you.”

"I want you...I want you to let yourself go and fuck me." Mycroft replied, nipping at Greg's lip.

Greg groans and really starts to move then with Mycroft’s permission. He holds him tight, thrusting hard and fast.

"Fuck!" Mycroft groaned. "Yes!"

Greg growls, fucking his omega. Owning him.

"Gregory! Yes...fuck me..." Mycroft begged.

“Mine mine mine.” He growls as he pounds mycroft.

"Yours!" Mycroft cried.

Greg kisses him deeply as he fucks him.

Mycroft makes lewd noises as he's fucked.

“Mine. My omega. Breed.” Greg whines, losing himself in the rut.

Mycroft whined, holding Greg tightly.

Greg fucks Mycroft hard and fast, biting down on their bond mark on Mycroft’s neck as he comes into him.

Mycroft came shortly after with a sharp cry.

Greg groans, holding Mycroft close and licking his neck.

Mycroft shivers and draws a shuddering breath.

“Mine.” Greg mumbles, his body tired from the sex and the exposer to the chemicals.

"Yours." Mycroft agreed.

Greg holds Mycroft tight as he falls asleep.

Mycroft runs a hand through Greg's hair, beginning to drift off as well.

John wakes slowly next to Sherlock, feeling sweaty and sore.

Sherlock pulled John close in his sleep.

John kisses his chest softly, snuggling close.

Sherlock nuzzled his face into John's neck.

He relaxes for a while until his stomach growls loudly, demanding food.

"Mrs. Hudson brought food...it's in the kitchen." Sherlock said quietly.

“Mm alright.” John mumbles and kisses his head. “I think I need a shower first and you probably do too.”

"Fine." Sherlock got up.

John stretches slowly and gets up, his muscles sore.

Sherlock goes and starts the shower for them.

John follows him, tired. “Heats suck..” He mumbles.

"It was very intense." Sherlock replied, stretching out.

“Sorry..” John frowns a bit, hating to feel like a burden.

"Don't be...I enjoyed it at the time...after, not so much. Everything is stiff or hurts." Sherlock replied.

“Sounds like someone needs to get in better shape if he’s going to service me through real heats.” John teases gently.

"Need to start lifting again." Sherlock replied. "Maybe some yoga."

John hums and nods, getting into the shower.

Sherlock works on John's sore muscles.

John moans softly, slowly relaxing.

"You were amazing...thank you for letting me take care of you." Sherlock said softly.

John blushes and nods. “Thank you for being gentle..”

"You're welcome." Sherlock smiled.

John smiles softly. “I love you..” He says softly.

"I love you too." Sherlock replied quietly.

John nods, relaxing.

Sherlock pulls John close.

John wraps his arms around Sherlock and kisses his chest.

"We'll have to get married soon..." Sherlock replied.

John hums softly and nods. “Wanna just go down to the courthouse and time how long it takes Mycroft to bust in?” He chuckles softly.

Sherlock smiled. "Yes...let's do that."

John chuckles and kisses him deeply. “We need a witness.”

"Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock suggested.

“Perfect.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Good."

“Today then?” He smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded. "Today."

“Alright.” John nods and finishes getting them washed.

Sherlock purrs under the attention.

John chuckles softly, rinsing Sherlock gently. “You get dressed and tell Mrs. Hudson to get ready while I get dressed.”

Sherlock kissed John and nodded before getting out. He dried and went to get dressed.

John gets out and dries off. He shaves before going to the spare room to get dressed.  
“Oh Sherlock, don’t you look handsome.” Mrs. Hudson smiles as she opens her door. “Where are you headed all dressed up?”

"Court house...I'm going to marry John today. I want you to be our witness." Sherlock answered.

“Oh! Oh Sherlock!” Mrs. Hudson squeals. “Let me get dressed!” She quickly goes to change.

Sherlock nodded and waited at the bottom of the stairs for John.

John soon comes down but he’s wearing his dress army fatigues.

Sherlock licked his lips. "Why are you dressed like that?"

“Thought it would be special.” John blushes a bit and shrugs.

"I like it." Sherlock smiled.

John smiles and nods. “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded. "Just waiting on Mrs. Hudson."

John nods as Mrs. Hudson comes out in her purple Sunday best and her camera. “Let’s go!”

Sherlock nodded. He got them a cab and they headed to the courthouse.

John takes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock squeezed it. They walked into the courthouse together.

John grins as they wait for the papers.

Sherlock is buzzing with anticipation.

“Fill these out.” The clerk hands them the marriage papers as well as the bond papers.

Sherlock took the papers and signed them before handing them to John.

John signs and hands them back to the clerk.

"Can we marry now?" Sherlock asked impatiently.

“Let me just put it in the computer.” The clerks clicks a few things and frowns. “Umm..”

"What?" Sherlock hissed.

“My computer is frozen.” The clerk says sheepishly.  
“Really, Sherlock? Eloping.” Mycroft sighs as he walks up.  
John looks at his watch. “Twenty three minutes.”

"Damn..." Sherlock muttered. He turned and looked at Mycroft. "I wanted to make an honest man out of him...I want to make him mine."

“You want to avoid an actual wedding.” Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Yes..." Sherlock replied, rolling his eyes.

“How about an agreement then?” John pipes up and Mycroft turns to look at him.

Sherlock looks at John. "Agreement?"

“Mmhmm. You let the marriage go through now and you get Sherlock and myself for four hours on Friday two weeks from now.” John smiles politely. He knew Mycroft would hardly have time to send out invitations to get too many people to a wedding on such short notice but it was also a guarantee that they would be there for four hours. It would be a hard agreement to pass up.

Sherlock whined. "Four hours? Pure torture."

“It’ll include a short ceremony, pictures, dinner, cake, and dancing. Four hours.” John nods.  
Mycroft bites his lip, calculating.

"But..." Sherlock sighed. "Fine, but I don't want a bunch of relatives there."

“Mycroft will get together with whoever he can in two weeks. Now is your chance to make any requests.” John chuckles.

"Uncle Rudi and no one else besides our parents and your mate." Sherlock replied.

“Sherlock.” John says softly. “I want to meet your family.” He says softly.

"No, you don't." Sherlock replied. "They're horrible."

“Then we can hang out with your Uncle Rudi all four hours.” John smiles, knowing Sherlock must like him since he mentioned him specifically.

"Good." Sherlock nodded.

“Agreed.” Mycroft nods and pulls out his phone. “Congratulations, little brother. John.” He hums and leaves them.  
“Oh it went through.” The clerk smiles.

"Good...can we go?" Sherlock asked.

“Yup.” The clerk hands them their marriage certificate.  
“Thank you.” John smiles and takes it before taking Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock dragged John out and back to 221B.

Mrs. Hudson takes pictures of them in front of the courthouse and when they get home, cooing over them.

"You can stop now..." Sherlock mumbled.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson. For everything.” John smiles and pulls Sherlock upstairs.  
“Congratulations boys!” Mrs. Hudson cops.

Sherlock followed John.

John closes the door. “Alone.”

"Yes, alone...legally married and bonded." Sherlock replied.

“Husband.” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, that."

John presses Sherlock back against the door and kisses him hard.

Sherlock is surprised but kisses back.

“Mm consummate the marriage and then takeaway?” John mumbles.

Sherlock nodded. "Okay...I'm yours."

John smiles softly and nuzzles him. “I’m yours too..”

Sherlock nodded. "Bedroom."

John takes his hand and leads him to the room.

Sherlock follows eagerly.

John sits Sherlock on the bed and bites his lip. He wants to say something but he isn’t sure how so he figures just coming out and saying it is best. “I want to fuck you.” He says. “I know alphas don’t usually like to be fucked especially by their omega. If you don’t want to, that's fine. I just thought I’d put it out there.”

Sherlock shrugged. "Alright. I'll try."

John blinks. “Really?”

"Yeah. Why not." Sherlock smiled.

“I.. I thought maybe you’d think I’m weird.” He looks away.

"Not really...besides I'm not like everyone else, in case it escaped your notice." Sherlock smiled.

John grins and goes to kiss Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John hums softly, starting to strip Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled, helping John.

“You’re so perfect. My husband. My alpha.” John kisses his chest.

Sherlock gasped. "Is sex as intense as it his during an omegas heat?"

“Heat sex is intense because of the hormones. Non heat sex can be intense for other reasons. But we’ll take it slow. Very very slow.”

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

John kisses Sherlock slow and deep.

Sherlock kissed back, holding John close.

John smiles against his lips. “Married.” He giggles.

Sherlock smiled.

John strips Sherlock the rest of the way.

Sherlock gets on the bed and waits for John.

John gets himself undressed from his dress fatigues.

Sherlock licks his lips.

“Like what you see?” John smirks.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

John straddles Sherlock’s lap.

Sherlock watched John. "Now what?"

“Now I’m going to kiss you.” John kisses him. “And then I’m going to get the lube.” He kisses him again. “Then we’ll see if you can handle my fingers inside you.”

Sherlock nodded and leaned up to kiss John.

John holds him close and slowly deepens the kiss.

Sherlock groaned, holding John close.

John presses Sherlock back against the bed as they kiss.

Sherlock sagged, letting John take charge.

John slowly kisses down Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock gasped, arching into the kisses.

John drags his tongue overs Sherlock cock.

"Fuck, John!" Sherlock groaned.

John smirks and slowly takes Sherlock into his mouth.

Sherlock cried out, hips snapping upwards.

John holds Sherlock’s hips and slowly bobs his head.

Sherlock breathes heavily.

John slowly pulls off. “Lube?”

"Nightstand." Sherlock replied.

John goes to it and grabs the lube. “Lay back and open your legs.”

Sherlock did as he was told.

John pours some lube over his fingers and gently rubs Sherlock’s hole.

Sherlock tenses a bit.

“It’s okay. Just breathe.” John says softly, stills his fingers.

Sherlock nodded and controlled his breathing. He began to slowly relax.

John continues to rub. “Think you can take one inside?”

Sherlock nodded. "Yes."

John slowly pushes his fingertip inside.

Sherlock took a deep breath.

John was still letting him get used to the feeling and his instincts.

Sherlock looked at John and nodded.

John smiles softly and slowly pushes a little deeper.

Sherlock's breathing increases and he continues to relax.

John slowly starts to rock the finger. “Talk to me.”

"Just go slow...I'm not used to it...I'm alright." Sherlock replied, wiggling.

“We don’t have to go all the way. We can stop here if you like and slowly build up to it over time.” John says softly.

"Just...yeah, fingers are okay for now." Sherlock replied.

John nods, slowly rocking his finger. He wraps his free hand around Sherlock’s cock and strokes him slowly.

Sherlock moaned "John..."

“Yeah?” John smiles.

"It's nice." Sherlock blushed.

“Good.” John smiles. “Do you want to try a second finger?”

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

John nods and slowly eases in a second finger, still stroking Sherlock to keep it pleasurable.

"You don't have to worry...my nature isn't bothered. It's just different." Sherlock assured John.

“I want to make sure it’s as enjoyable as possible.” John smiles softly.

Sherlock nodded. "It is...just different."

“Okay.” John kisses the inside of Sherlock’s knee.

Sherlock smiled and watched John.

John smirks. “Maybe I should ride you as I finger you.”

Sherlock's eyes widened.

“Like that?” He chuckles.

Sherlock nodded.

John leans in and kisses him.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss.

“I’m going to face away from you as I ride you.” John mumbles against his lips.

"Okay." Sherlock replied.

John kisses him once more before getting in position.

Sherlock smiled.

John slowly lowers himself into Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock groans.

John pants a bit, keeping still.

"You feel just as good as I remember." Sherlock said.

John laughs softly. “Yeah?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Ready?” He asks.

Sherlock nodded.

John slowly starts to ride him.

Sherlock's hands went to John's hips.

John keeps the pace slow and steady before gently pushing two fingers back into Sherlock.

Sherlock gasped, closing his eyes.

John moves slowly.

"John...good..." Sherlock whined.

“Just breathe, love.” John keeps the slow pace.

Sherlock nodded as he attempted to keep his breath even.

John fucks himself in Sherlock’s cock slowly and heels his fingers deep and slowly rocking.

"That feels..." Sherlock gasped. "Good."

“How about this?” John rubs his prostate gently.

"Fuck! John!" Sherlock cried.

John stills. “Too much?”

"Don't stop."

John grins and keeps going.

Sherlock makes all sorts of noises as John pleasures him.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” John praises as he pleasures them both.

"John....John...omega... mine..." Sherlock panted.

“Yours. All yours.” John says, keeping it up. “You can come.”

Sherlock didn't have to be told twice. His cock spurted deep into John.

John groans, coming as Sherlock fills him.

Sherlock whined.

John slowly and gently pulls his fingers out of Sherlock.

Sherlock made a noise of disappointment.

He slowly pulls himself up off Sherlock’s cock, laying next to him. “So.. thoughts?”

"Yes...we'll do that again." Sherlock smiled.

John chuckles and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John hums softly and cuddles Sherlock close.

Sherlock smiles, wrapping an arm around John.

John kisses his head. “You did good. I’m very pleased.”

Sherlock smiled.

John rubs his back.

Sherlock nuzzled John.

John smiles softly. “You came more than usual.”

"You felt good." Sherlock replied.

“I’m glad.” John chuckles softly.

"We should try more next time." Sherlock said.

“We can get you some toys if you’d like.”

Sherlock nodded. "Greg probably knows a discreet place where we can get some."

John hums and nods. “Sounds good.”

Sherlock nodded.

John relaxes, cuddling Sherlock.

Sherlock nuzzled John.

John hums happily. “Wonderful.”

Sherlock began to drift off.

John rubs his back slow and soothing.

Sherlock fell asleep.

John dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	5. Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

A little while later Sherlock woke up to go to the bathroom.

John mumbles softly, pressing his face to Sherlock’s pillow.

Sherlock went to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.

John pulls Sherlock back into his arms.

Sherlock nuzzled him.

John nuzzles him back.

"Morning." Sherlock whispered.

“Morning.” John mumbles.

Sherlock kisses his cheek. "Husband mine."

“Ohhhh that’s right.” John groans happily.

Sherlock chuckled.

John grins and kisses Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back.

“Sex then breakfast or breakfast then sex?” John mumbles against his lips.

"Sex first." Sherlock replied.

“Always knew you were a genius.” John goes back to kissing him.

Sherlock makes a happy noise as they kiss.

John chuckles, pressing Sherlock into the bed as they kiss.

Sherlock held John close.

“What would you like, husband?”

"Anything." Sherlock replied.

“Anything?” John grinds their cocks together slowly.

"You." Sherlock answered.

John chuckles and kisses him as he wraps his hand around their cocks.

Sherlock gasped and arched into John.

“Like that?” John kisses his neck.

"Yes!" Sherlock replied, running a hand down John's back.

“Such a good alpha. Letting me do whatever I like.” John nips at his jaw.

"My bossy omega." Sherlock said.

“All yours.”

"Want you." Sherlock breathed.

“You have me.”

"Want to fuck you." Sherlock whined.

“Fuck yes.” John groans and nods.

Sherlock flipped them and put John's legs around his waist.

John wraps his legs around Sherlock’s waist.

Sherlock slides into John.

John moans and arches, kissing Sherlock hard.

Sherlock groans into the kiss and begins to thrust.

John moans and holds onto Sherlock tight.

Sherlock begins to move faster.

“Yes yes yes.” John chants.

"Mine..." Sherlock growled.

“All yours.” John moans.

Sherlock fucked John hard.

John cries out and comes hard.

Sherlock follows shortly after.

John pants, holding onto him.

Sherlock breathes heavily into John's neck.

John kisses Sherlock’s skin.

"Good..." Sherlock smiled.

“Very good.” John chuckles softly.

Sherlock kissed him lovingly.

John kisses him back.

Sherlock holds John gently as they kiss.

John kisses Sherlock deeply, peppering his face with kisses.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John back.

John smiles, looking up at him.

"Good?" Sherlock asked.

“Very.” John nods.

"Shower and breakfast." Sherlock suggested.

“Yes, Alpha.” John teases.

Sherlock smiled and got up.

John follows him.

Sherlock went and started the shower.

John presses against his back, kissing his shoulders.

Sherlock hummed as he washed.

John kisses Sherlock’s spine.

Sherlock hummed happily.

John smiles against his skin and starts to wash his back.

"You're too good to me." Sherlock said softly.

“And you are the same with me so we’re even.” John hums.

Sherlock smiled.

John smiles softly and washes Sherlock.

Sherlock purred.

“Good alpha.” John praises.

Sherlock turned and looked at John. "My omega."

John smiles happily up at him. “All yours.”

Sherlock kissed him.

John kisses him back happily.

Sherlock ran his hands over John's body.

John relaxes, eye slipping closed.

Sherlock pulls him under the water, rinsing them off.

John kisses Sherlock’s chest.

"You keep this up and we're fucking here in the shower." Sherlock said.

“You say that as if we have something else to do today.” John chuckles.

Sherlock smirked.

John laughs and kisses him.

Sherlock holds John close as they kiss.

John presses Sherlock back against the shower wall.

Sherlock made a noise of pleasure.

“Good alpha.” John praises, kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Omega..." Sherlock breathed.

“Yours.” John reaches down and wraps his strong hand around Sherlock’s cock.

Sherlock groaned. "Feel good."

“Yeah?” He strokes Sherlock slowly.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

“You get hard for me so nicely.”

"I love you..." Sherlock whined.

“I love you, too.”

Sherlock kissed him again.

John groans, kissing him back.

Sherlock reaches for John's cock.

John moans, rocking into his hand.

"Beautiful omega." Sherlock whined.

“Yours.” John kisses and nips at his throat.

"Want you." Sherlock replied.

“You have me.”

Sherlock nodded. "Please..."

John smirks and bends over.

Sherlock presses into John.

John moans and pushes back against Sherlock.

Sherlock gripped John's hips.

John rocks his hips, fucking himself in his alpha’s cock.

"John...omega..." Sherlock fucked John hard.

John moans, taking what Sherlock gives him.

"Love...omega...John..." Sherlock panted.

“Yours. All yours.” John whines.

"Cum...please..." Sherlock whined.

John moans and comes hard.

Sherlock groaned and filled John.

John groans softly.

Sherlock kisses John's bond mark.

John mewls.

Sherlock pulls John close. "Alright?"

“Yeah.” John pants.

Sherlock nodded, kissing his cheek.

John smiles and kisses him.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John hums and gets them cleaned up again before getting out of the shower.

Sherlock gets dried off and puts on pajamas before joining John in the kitchen.

John hums as he makes tea.

Sherlock watches him.

“Mm?” John hums.

"You're not like other omegas...I mean you do the domestic stuff...but you do that because you want to, not because it's expected." Sherlock mused.

John laughs and nods. “I like having a cuppa. If I’m making one for myself I might as well make one for you too.”

"I appreciate that...I can't do domestic things." Sherlock said quietly.

John raises a brow. “How do you mean?” He looks at Sherlock.

"I can't make a cup of tea, or cook." Sherlock replied.

“Because you don’t want to or because you don’t know how?” John asks.

"I suck at it." Sherlock replied.

“You just need practice.”

Sherlock nodded.

“Come here and help me.” He smiles.

Sherlock moved to John's side.

John shows Sherlock how to open the tea bag packet and put it in the mug. “You just pour the hot water over the back in the mug.”

Sherlock nodded. "I can manage that much...it just never turns out when I make it."

“You have to let it cool a bit before you pour the milk in or else it can curdle.”

"Oh..." Sherlock nodded.

John shows Sherlock his own tea and then let’s Sherlock do his.

Sherlock follows John's directions.

“Good. Now have a sip and see if it needs more sugar or milk.”

Sherlock sips the tea. "It's good."

“You just made tea.” John smiles.

"Easy." Sherlock smiled.

“Good job.” John praises.

Sherlock blushed.

John smiles. “What else do you want to learn how to do?”

"I don't know...what should I know how to do?" Sherlock asked.

“How about laundry? I’m sure the sheets need changing.” John chuckles.

"I...I have a service to do everything..." Sherlock replied. "I mean, I can change sheets and everything..."

“Ah.” John nods, wondering how Sherlock had been getting by.

"I'm pretty useless..." Sherlock said quietly.

“You are not.” John takes his hand. “You just got clean. That’s very hard. Learning new things is hard too. I can show you how to do things so you don’t have to feel so reliant on others.”

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

“I’m proud of you.” John kisses his hand.

"Thanks..." Sherlock said quietly.

“What would you like to do now?”

"I don't know..." Sherlock shrugged.

“Let’s change the sheets.”

"Okay." Sherlock set down his cup and went to the bedroom.

John follows him. “Show me how you do it.”

Sherlock pulled the sheets and mattress cover off, putting them in the hamper. He then got fresh sheets and cover from the closet.

“Very good.” John smiles.

Sherlock makes the bed.

“Nice crisp corners.” John nods.

Sherlock nodded.

“Good.” He smiles.

"See, I can make my own bed." Sherlock replied.

John smiles and nods. “Would you like to wash the sheets?”

"Nope." Sherlock smiled.

John laughs. “Alright.”

"Besides I have my clothes dry cleaned." Sherlock said.

John nods. “I doubt any if your posh clothes can go in the wash anyway.”

"Maybe the pants." Sherlock smirked.

John chuckles. “Alright.”

"Breakfast?" Sherlock asked.

“Sure.” John goes out to the kitchen.

Sherlock follows.

“What would you like?”

Sherlock shrugged. "Anything."

“How about eggs and toast?”

"That sounds good." Sherlock replied.

“Get out the eggs, butter, and milk from the fridge for me.” John smiles.

Sherlock did as John asked.

“I was going to scramble the eggs. Or do you want a different kind?”

"Scrambled is fine." Sherlock answered.

“Do you want milk or water in them?”

"...what do you usually put in them?" Sherlock asked.

“Milk. Makes them creamier.”

"Milk then." Sherlock agreed.

John nods. “Good. You’re gonna do it.” He smiles.

"Put milk in the eggs?" Sherlock asked.

“Mmhmm. Get out a bowl. Depending on how hungry you are crack that many eggs. Then add some milk, salt, and pepper. Then you can whisk it with a fork or if you want to be fancy an actual whisk.” John chuckles.

Sherlock nodded and followed John's directions with the eggs. He then holds the bowl out to John.

“Good. Not get out a pan and a spatula.” John smiles.

Sherlock went to the drawer and got out a spatula before digging in the cabinets for a pan.

“None of these things have been used for biohazard, right?” John asks.

"No. They're pretty unused." Sherlock replied.

John nods. “Put the pan on the stove and pour the mixture in and turn on the heat.”

Sherlock nodded, putting the pan on the stove and pouring the eggs inside. He turned on the stove.

“Now you just gently run the end of the spatula through the eggs as they cook.”

Sherlock nodded and did just that.

“Good. Now you just push them around slowly and the scramble up.”

Sherlock did as he was told.

“When they start to look dry and there’s no other liquid in the pan they’re done. You can take them off the heat and portion some on the plates.” John sets two plates on the counter.

"Alright." Sherlock pushed the eggs around the pan. When they were done he put them on their plates.

“Good. Now toast.” John smiles.

Sherlock nodded. He put the toast in the toaster and set the dial.

“Watching you cook is actually really hot.” John licks his lips.

Sherlock blushed.

“It’s a turn on. Watching you cook for your omega.”

"Really?" Sherlock asked, surprised.

“Really really. Probably the whole being provided for thing.” John shrugs.

Sherlock nodded. The toast popped and he buttered it.

John smiles. “You’re so wonderful.”

Sherlock put the toast on their plates before putting them on the table.

“Wonderful. Top marks.” John praises.

Sherlock beams under the praise. He sits and begins to eat.

John sits with him and eats, proud of his alpha.

Sherlock hums as he eats his eggs.

“Good?” John asks.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

John smiles and eats. “They are good.”

Sherlock smiled.

“Anything on today?” John asks.

"Not really...just waiting for Mycroft to get back to me on that case." Sherlock replied.

John nods. “I was thinking of looking for some part time clinic work.”

Sherlock nodded. "Alright...probably a good idea."

“Really?” John raises a brow. It was rare that an alpha would let their omega get a job. He should have figured Sherlock was the exception.

"Yes. You have the skills and background to do it...you can take care of yourself. I won't tell you what to do." Sherlock replied.

John goes and straddles Sherlock’s lap, kissing him deeply.

Sherlock made a noise of surprise.

“Thank you..” John nuzzles him.

"You're welcome." Sherlock replied, holding him close.

John relaxes against him.

"I want you to be happy...and if working makes you happy then I'm happy." Sherlock replied.

John nuzzles into his neck. “You’re perfect..”

"Not really." Sherlock said quietly.

“To me you are.” John wraps his arms around Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled. "Thank you."

John kisses him softly.

Sherlock kissed him back.

John hums happily. “I should probably get up so breakfast doesn’t get cold.”

"Probably." Sherlock nodded, letting John go.

John goes back to his own chair but scoots it closer to Sherlock’s before going back to eating.

Sherlock places a hand over John's.

John smiles as he eats.  
“Yoo-hoo, boys! Are you decent?” Mrs. Hudson calls as she comes up the stairs.

Sherlock bit into his toast.

“Yes, Mrs. H.” John responds.  
Mrs. Hudson comes in carrying the mail. “This one came by currier.” She hands the envelope to Sherlock.

Sherlock looks at it curiously before opening it.

‘Dear Mr. Holmes,  
I’ve heard through friends of mine that you can help solve mysteries. I certainly have a mystery for you. Slowly members of my family have been disappearing one by one. I fear I may be next..’  
“What’s it say?” John asks as Sherlock reads.

"We have a case..." Sherlock showed John the letter.

“Disappearing family?” John raises a brow.

"Odd...usually only happens if the mob or cartel is involved." Sherlock replied.

“Maybe they just don’t like this person?” John asks.

"Possibly." Sherlock nodded.

“Sometimes people do strange things to get away.” Mrs. Hudson says cryptically. “Have fun boys.” She smiles and goes back down to her flat.

Sherlock looked at John. "I suppose we should go interview this client."

“Let’s get dressed.” John nods and finishes his breakfast.

Sherlock nodded. He put the dishes in the sink.

John follows him to get dressed.

Sherlock pulls open his wardrobe and picks out some clothes.

John wears his usual jumper and jeans.

Sherlock puts on a suit.

“Posh.” John smirks.

"Yeah..." Sherlock blushed.

“Hot.” John licks his lip.

Sherlock blushed and grabbed his coat.

John smirks and follows Sherlock out.

They catch a cab and head to the address given in the letter.

John rests his hand in Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock gives him a smile.

John smiles at him. “Any guesses yet?”

"I never guess...and not yet." Sherlock replied.

John chuckles and smiles

The cab stops and they get out.

John follows Sherlock out and to the large house. “Expensive.”

"Rival mob is starting to be a good theory." Sherlock said quietly as they walked up to the door.

John hums and nods.  
The door opens without them even having to knock. “The master will see you.” A man in a suit says.

Sherlock nodded and walked inside. He looked around the entryway. "Posh..." He mumbled.

“Even by your standards.” John snorts.  
They are lead to a large sitting room. “Have some tea. Master will be in shortly.” The man nods and leaves them.

Sherlock sits and makes them some tea for them both.

John looks around, looking at a glass cabinet with Jewel encrusted faberge eggs.

Sherlock sipped his tea.

John sits down next to him.  
A few minutes later a small elderly man walks in. “I’m sorry to keep you gentleman waiting.”

"Not a problem...you come from old money, yes?" Sherlock asked.

He nods, pouring himself some tea. “Very old indeed, Mr. Holmes.”

"Why don't you tell me more about what's been happening." Sherlock set his tea cup down.

“For about a year now my family has been disappearing.” He sips his tea. “Slowly but surely they’ve been vanishing. No forwarding address, no phone, no financial records.” He sighs.

Sherlock nodded. "First place I'd like to start is with your will. Were the people who disappeared in it? Who stands to gain from their disappearance?"

“My granddaughter. She will get the most but everyone else who will gain from it is also slowly vanishing.”

"Well then all we have to do is find out who is benefiting from them disappearing...who is not getting anything and might possibly be upset about it?" Sherlock asked.

He pulls a list out of his pocket and hands it to Sherlock.

Sherlock took it. "I suggest pulling everyone who's left together in one room...question them all...we'll find the murderer."

“I’m having a party tonight where everyone will be there. I hope you’ll attend.” He nods.

Sherlock nodded. "Good...lock the door once everyone is here."

“Will do.” He nods.

"We'll come back tonight." Sherlock stood.

“Good. Black tie.” He nods.

"Will do." Sherlock replied, striding out.

“Thank you.” John nods and follows Sherlock out.

Sherlock gets them a cab.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to a black tie party.” John smiles.

"Mostly boring small talk and political maneuvers."

“Doesn’t sound like I’ve missed out on anything.”

"Not really...Mycroft goes to parties like this all the time...he's boring." Sherlock smiled.

John chuckles, following Sherlock into the cab. “Does this mean I need a tux?”

"Yes. Mycroft can get you fitted for one in an hour." Sherlock replied, texting his brother.

“Why can’t I just rent one?” John raises a brow.

"Because, you never know when you might need one." Sherlock replied.

“Good point.” John nods.

Sherlock smiled. His phone dinged. "Mycroft says to drop by his tailor for a fitting."

“Alright.” John smiles.

"Besides, you need a suit for the wedding too." Sherlock replied.

“Oh.” John blushes and nods.

Sherlock takes John's hand and squeezes it.

John smiles softly.

They arrive at the tailors a few minutes later.

John follows Sherlock inside, he’d never been in such a posh shop.

A tall slender man in a bespoke suit walked over to them. "Mr. Holmes?" He asked.  
"Yes. My husband needs a suit for a party this evening." Sherlock replied.

John feels a swell of pride as Sherlock calls him his husband. “Hello.”

"Right..." The man looks John up and down. "Follow me."

John looks to Sherlock before following.

Sherlock follows behind John.  
The man holds out a suit for John. "There's a dressing room through that door. Press the gold button when you're ready for me."

John nods and takes the suit, going into the dressing room.

Sherlock waits outside, not trusting himself with the idea of John in a suit.

John puts on the suit, a few things need to be tweaked but it looked pretty nice. He steps out of the changing room. “What do you think?”

Sherlock's eyes widened, he licked his lips.  
"I think we'll only need minor alterations." The tailor replied, leading John to a pedestal in front of a set of mirrors.

John stands up on the pedestal and let’s the tailor work, his eyes on Sherlock through the mirror.

Sherlock watched intently.

John smiles softly.

The tailor looked up in the mirror and smiled. He'd made yet another Alpha crazy with lust for their omega with just a change of clothes.

John does as he’s told, lifting his arms, spreading his legs, for measurements and pinning.

Sherlock moved to sit in order to hide his arousal.

John smirks knowingly.

"And...done." The tailor steps back and looks at John then Sherlock. "I can have it ready by 6pm."  
Sherlock nodded. "That's fine."

“Thank you.” John smiles.

"Just go into the changing room and leave the suit there. I'll collect it when you leave." The tailor smiled.

John nods and hops off the pedestal, going to change.

Sherlock followed John into the room.

John smirks. “Need something?”

Sherlock waited for John to take off the suit before kissing him hard.

John groans, holding onto him as he kisses him back.

"You look so...delicious in that suit." Sherlock says between kisses.

“Oh yeah?” John nips at his lip.

"Want to take you home and fuck you...can I?" Sherlock asked.

“Of course you can.” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded. "Get dressed."

John pulls his own clothes back on and follows Sherlock out.

The tailor nods to them. "I shall see you this evening."  
Sherlock nods back and escorts John out to a cab.

“He totally knows we’re going home to shag doesn’t he?” John chuckles quietly.

"Yes...Greg has a suit kink too." Sherlock replied as they went home.

John laughs. “No wonder Mycroft wears three pieces everywhere.”

Sherlock snorted. "He's the definition of posh."

John chuckles. “Unlike yourself.” He teases.

"Not the same level." Sherlock replied.

John smiles and takes Sherlock’s hand as they drive home.

Sherlock smiled back, squeezing John's hand.

John follows Sherlock out of the cab when they get home.

Sherlock walks up the stairs trying not to be over excited.

John smirks and looks back at Sherlock before racing up the stairs.

Sherlock chased him.

John laughs going to their bedroom.

Sherlock entered the bedroom and pulled John to him.

John presses close, tugging Sherlock down to kiss him deeply.

Sherlock groaned, wrapping his arms around John as they kissed.

John walks Sherlock back to bed, never breaking the kiss as he pushes his alpha back onto it.

Sherlock made a noise as his back hit the mattress.

“Did you like it? Seeing me all dressed up?” John unbuttons Sherlock’s shirt and licks his throat.

"Yes...wanted to...fuck you right there." Sherlock breathed.

“I probably would have let you.” John smirks.

Sherlock smirked.

John laughs and kisses him. “Get on with it then, alpha.” He teases.

Sherlock pulled John down on the bed with him. He pulled off John's trousers and his own. Half dressed, he pressed his cock inside his omega.

John moans in relief, holding onto Sherlock.

Sherlock groans and thrusts into John. "My omega."

“Yes yes yours.” John moans.

Sherlock thrust hard and fast.

John drags his nails over Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock hisses and kisses John deeply.

John kisses him back deeply.

Sherlock held John's hips as he pounded into him.

John moans, rocking with him.

"John...john..." Sherlock panted.

“Come. Come for me, love.” John kisses him.

Sherlock cried out and filled John with his seed.

John groans, coming as he’s filled.

Sherlock held him close.

“Fuck..” John giggles softly as he pants.

"Good?" Sherlock asked.

“You’re always so good.” John kisses him.

Sherlock blushed. "Thanks."

John chuckles softly and nuzzles him. “Feel better?”

Sherlock nodded.

John kisses him softly.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John hums softly and gets up, going to the bathroom to clean himself up before coming back and cleaning Sherlock up.

Sherlock was now stretched out naked on the bed.

“Gorgeous.” John smiles softly, wiping him clean.

Sherlock smirked.

“Mm?” John chuckles and lays back down with him.

Sherlock pulls John close.

John presses close, cuddling into him.

Sherlock nuzzles him.

John relaxes.

"So...the case...who do you think did it?" Sherlock asked.

“Case?” John mumbles, completely forgotten. “Oh I don’t know.”

Sherlock chuckled. "That good was it."

“Berk.” John chuckles.

Sherlock kissed him.

John kisses him back.

Sherlock smiled.

John relaxes against him. “You have any ideas who did it?”

"One of the relatives...I don't think they need the money, but want it...someone greedy, with a high lifestyle and low cash.”

John hums and nods. “We’ll have a good time blending in at this dinner then.”

"I think so." Sherlock nodded.

“Gonna be able to keep your hands to yourself?” John smirks.

"Possibly...I can't make any promises." Sherlock smiled.

“Your hands belong on me.” John smiles.

"Only my hands." Sherlock growled.

“Only yours.” John agrees, kissing the top of Sherlock’s nose.

"Good." Sherlock nodded.

John smiles softly.

Sherlock nuzzles him. "Lets nap before going to the party tonight."

“Tired you out?” John chuckles but yawns.

"Maybe." Sherlock smirked.

John smiles and cuddles Sherlock close, getting comfortable.

Sherlock pulled the covers over them. "Nap time."

“Mm.” John hums and kisses Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock nuzzled John and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	6. Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party and an escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Sometime later John wakes to the feeling of Sherlock’s lips of their bond mark.

Sherlock was nibbling on John's bond mark. "Good you're awake...we have to go get your tux."

“Mm you’re gonna get me hard if you keep that up.” John chuckles softly.

"Oh, fine...spoil sport." Sherlock smirked, backing away.

“I didn’t say you had to stop. Only that you’d have to deal with the consequences of your actions.” John chuckles.

"Probably best not to get started...we can have sex after we solve the case." Sherlock smiled.

“Now who’s the spoil sport?” John snorts.

Sherlock chuckled and began to dress.

John watches Sherlock’s naked form become hidden under clothes. “You’re too gorgeous for your own good.” He hums and gets up, getting dressed himself.

"Am I?" Sherlock blushed.

“Definitely.” John stretches you and kisses Sherlock softly.

Sherlock smiles into the kiss.

John smiles and gets dressed.

When John is dressed, they head to the tailors.

John follows Sherlock inside the shop.

"Mr. Holmes." The tailor smiled. "The suit is ready."

“Thank you.” John smiles.

"This way." The tailor led John to the changing room.

John follows him and gets changed.

Sherlock waits with anticipation.

Soon John comes out dressed in his suit, a nice dark navy that looks like sapphire in the right light. “What do you think?” He blushes a bit.

"Sexy....uh...good. You look good." Sherlock blushed in return.

John grins. “Good.”

"Lets go." Sherlock grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the shop.

John laughs and follows him out. He thanks the tailor as Sherlock drags him out of the shop and into a cab.

They drove to the party.

John smiles softly, Sherlock’s hand on his thigh grounding him.

"Keep your eyes peeled for unsavory characters." Sherlock said quietly.

John nods, staying close to Sherlock. Since they were the last to arrive the doors were locked after them.

"And now...the real fun begins." Sherlock smiled.

John chuckles at the look on Sherlock’s face, following him.

They waded through the sea of people.

Their client was sitting in a large wingback chair surrounded by people.

Sherlock smiled. "The game is on." He whispered.

“Go play. I’ll get us a drink.” John snorts.

Sherlock nodded. He wandered off amongst the crowd.

John hums, getting him and Sherlock a drink at the bar over hearing one of the guests talk about a vineyard for sale in the states. He makes his way back to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled as John came back. "I'm not so sure these relatives are dead..." He mumbled.

“Oh?” John asks and hands Sherlock his drink. “I heard one of them talking about some vineyard.” He shrugs.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Not enough money for that...." He said scanning the room. "I sense a coup."

John frowns. “You don’t think they’ll try and speed things up do you?” He asks, worried their client may be in danger.

"Not sure. It doesn't appear that anyone is carrying tonight...I doubt they would poison him around this many people. They're laying in wait...possibly to..." He paused. "Split the money."

John frowns. “I mean elderly people’s health does decline when they’re lonely..”

"They don't like the granddaughter...if they were to kill anyone it would be her. They have the patience to wait for the old man to die."

“She’s going to get most of the money. She could screw up their plan..”

"Exactly...we should stick close to her tonight..." Sherlock said moving towards her.

“Do you think she knows?” John asks, following him.

"I doubt it...she might have an inkling." Sherlock answered, moving closer.

“So they all disappear slowly but he sends out an invitation and they all come running to this dinner party. Vultures.” John rolls his eyes.

"Pretty much." Sherlock answered. He reached the granddaughter. "Hello Miss. I...would you care for a dance?" Sherlock asked.

“Oh umm.” She looks surprised and looks to her grandfather who nods with a smile. “I suppose.” She nods to Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled her to the dance floor. He pulled her close. "I'm going to tell you something important and I need you not to react."

“Oh god if you’re another one of those investment bankers I’m going to be livid. You people have been harassing me and stalking me for weeks.” She says but keeps her face neutral at his request.

"No. I'm a consulting detective working for your grandfather. Many of your relatives have gone missing...I believe that they and your other relatives are conspiring to kill you, wait for your grandfather to die and split the money amongst themselves...in other words...you're in danger." Sherlock replied.

She swallows, dancing with Sherlock. “So what do we do?” She says quietly.

"Stay close to me for now." Sherlock replied, looking over at John.

She nods.  
John is standing guard, watching them.

When the music stops Sherlock guides her over to where her grandfather is. "Just stay with me and you'll be safe...don't eat or drink anything either."

She nods.  
Her grandfather watches them.

Sherlock sits her down at a table nearby. "Idle chit chat, yes?"

“So my grandfather contacted you?” She asks, keeping her voice down.

"Yes. Regarding missing relatives." Sherlock answered.

She nods. “I was at college. My parents had kept the mail he sent me and blocked his calls going to my phone.” She sighs.

"Why is your grandfather leaving everything to you? Favorite?" Sherlock asked.

“I never asked him for anything. Just spent time with him. Listened to his stories.” She shrugged.

"Sentiment...not greed." Sherlock nodded.

“I just like spending time with him.” She frowns a bit.

"Nothing wrong with that...I know you're not the one who is hungry for the money." Sherlock replied.

“Honestly I’d rather not have any of it. It brings more problems than it’s worth. Ever since they found out he’s paying for my Uni tuition I’ve been an outcast.” She sighs. “I just want to spend time with him and eat cupcakes in the garden like we used to.”

"Do that...spend time with him until the end." Sherlock replied softly. "After...give what you don't need, away."

She nods. “He doesn’t have much time left. Stomach cancer.” She whispers. “The others don’t know but he’s thinner and thinner every time I see him. I’m taking next term off so I can be with him.”

Sherlock nodded. "I know someone who can help keep you both safe..."

“Really?” She looks hopeful.

"Yes. He can arrange so you can finish out your current university term online as well." Sherlock replied, pulling out his phone and texting Mycroft.

“T-thank you.” She nods.

Sherlock nodded. 'Mycroft! I need you to help me save the lives of two people.'-SH

*At your location?-MH*

'Yes. Covert extraction and protective custody needed.'-SH.

*Twenty minutes and the team will be there.-MH*

'Good...We'll be here.'-SH.  
Sherlock waved John over discreetly.

John comes over and sits with him.

"This is my mate John." Sherlock smiled. "We'll have you safe soon."

“Hello.” John smiles softly.  
“Hi.” She smiles.

"What do you study..." Sherlock asked, not really interested, but needing to keep the conversation going.

“Forensic Anthropology.” She nods.

"Oh? That's interesting...any particular reason why?" Sherlock asked.

“I like people and their stories. Plus I also like bones.” She blushes a bit.

Sherlock smiles. "I like the mystery...and the bones. I have a skull, on the mantelpiece...I talk to him."

“I have an anatomical teaching skeleton in my room.” She grins. “Grandpa gave it to me for my birthday.”

Sherlock smiled. "He cares for you..."

She smiles and nods. “I care about him too. He doesn’t think my bone collection is weird.”

"Of course not...he loves you." Sherlock said quietly.

“That’s the funny thing about love, isn’t it? When someone loves you they’ll support you no matter what.” She smiles as she looks over at her grandfather.

Sherlock nodded. "You're lucky."

“So are you.” She says softly and nods at John. She could smell their bond the moment John sat down.

John smiled. "We are."

She smiles softly and nods. “I’m going to check on Grandfather. I’ll stay in your line of sight.” She says to Sherlock before getting up.

Sherlock nodded, watching her go.

A few family members give her looks.

"Not a popular person." Sherlock mumbled.

John frowns and nods.

"She cares, they don't." Sherlock said quietly.

John hums, taking Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock smiles, still watching the young woman.

She sits with her grandfather, chatting with him and ignoring everyone else.

"Mycroft's people should be here soon." Sherlock said quietly.

John nods. “How should we get them out?”

"Fake an emergency?" Sherlock suggested.

“Who? The old man would make them too excited.” John hums.

"I don't know...Mycroft's people probably have a plan." Sherlock replied.

John nods. “Alright.”

Sherlock got a text. "The team is in place...they're going to cut the power...take the old man and the granddaughter." He whispered.  
He stood and moved towards the two. "Get ready to move..." He warned.

“I’ll get him, you get her.” John nods, getting in place.

Sherlock nodded, taking the granddaughter's hand.

John whispers subtly in the old man’s ear.

The lights go out. Sherlock feels a hand on his shoulder pulling him. He tugged the young woman with him. Another hand grabbed John and the old man.

The girl holds onto Sherlock’s hand tight.

They were rushed outside to a waiting suvs. The girl and her grandfather were put in separate vehicles.

“Why can’t I go with him?” She frowns as she’s put in the suv.

"You will...this is a precaution. We'll take separate routes to the safe house." Sherlock replied.

She frowns but nods, trusting Sherlock.  
John had gone with the old man.

"I promise everything will be alright." Sherlock said quietly.

She nods. “Thank you..”

Sherlock nodded. " 'course."

She rushes out of the car to her grandfather when they get to the safe house.

Mycroft is waiting for them.

She goes and hugs her grandfather, making sure he’s alright.  
“Mycroft.” Sherlock nods.

"Sherlock..." Mycroft nodded. "Another case solved."

“Mm mostly.” Sherlock hums.

"They'll be safe here, with a full detail. Your client is important to us." Mycroft replied.

“Ah.” Sherlock hums.

"What?" Mycroft asked.

“I wondered why the granddaughter of old money would be going into forensics when politics and communication is the usual way of her family. What position do you have lined up for her?” Sherlock hums.

"Something in our science division." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock huffs a laugh. “Sure.”

"We'll see when the time comes." Mycroft replied.

Sherlock hums. “She’s smart. Take care of them both.”

Mycroft nodded. "We will."

John smiles as Sherlock comes over. “Case wrapped up?”

"Yep." Sherlock replied.

John smiles and takes his hand.

"They'll be safe." Sherlock assured John.

John nods. “Should have figured your brother was involved.”

"Well...he knows the old man, so it wasn't a big leap for him to help out." Sherlock shrugged.

John hums and nods.

"Lets go." Sherlock flipped up his coat collar.

John follows Sherlock.

They get into one of the suvs which takes them back to 221B.

John laces his fingers with Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedded bliss and a surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Thank you to everyone that's followed along!

“Sherlock, we can’t leave early. We promised your brother four hours.” John chuckles, a little tipsy from champagne. The ceremony was small and intimate, mostly friends and family. The reception however was packed full of as many people Mycroft could get to come. John and Sherlock had already cut the cake and had their first dance but Sherlock did look delicious in his wedding tux.

"Nobody said we couldn't disappear for a bit." Sherlock pouted.

“Did you already spy out a hidden corner?” John chuckles softly.

"Behind the greenhouse." Sherlock replied.

John chuckles. “Yeah lead the way.” He smirks, following Sherlock out sneakily making sure no one sees them.

Sherlock pulls John out to the garden beyond the greenhouse. "Now...here we are."

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.” John pulls Sherlock in and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock chuckled and kissed him back.

John presses back against the green house.

Sherlock moaned.

“Should I fuck you?” John smirks.

Sherlock moaned and nodded. "Please."

“Turn around and drop your trousers and pants.” John smirks.

Sherlock nodded and did as John ordered.

John pulls a packet of slick from his pocket and pours it over his fingers. “My good alpha. My husband.” He rubs slick fingers over Sherlock’s hole.

Sherlock whined. "So good, omega mine." He shifted back against John's fingers.

John gently pushes one inside, rocking it slowly. “Mm everyone thinks you’ll be fucking me tonight but no. You’re mine. Your gorgeous round arse is all mine.”

"Yours...only you." Sherlock gasped.

“That’s right. All mine.” John adds a second finger when Sherlock’s ready.

"Please, John." Sherlock whined.

“I know. Almost.” John rocks his fingers and kisses Sherlock’s back.

"Want your big omega cock in me." Sherlock panted, wriggling into John's touch.

“Mm I should take you back to the reception with my cum leaking out of your pretty arse.” John chuckles as he adds a third finger, rocking them deep and slow.

"Yes!" Sherlock gasped, his cock throbbing hard.

John smirks and eases his fingers out, slicking his cock.

"John..." Sherlock whined.

John holds Sherlock’s hips and presses into him.

Sherlock gasped, his cock leaking.

John holds him close, kissing his shoulders and back.

"John..." Sherlock rubbed back against him.

John chuckles and rocks his hips slowly.

Sherlock bites his lip to keep from making too much noise.

“You want to be so loud don’t you? You’re always so loud when I fuck you.” John smirks, picking up the pace.

"Omega." Sherlock whined.

“Mine. You’re mine, Sherlock Holmes-Watson. My alpha. My husband. My whole world.” John holds Sherlock’s hips tight as he pounds him.

Sherlock slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out too loudly.

“Come. I want you to come on my cock like a good boy.”

Sherlock came instantly, covering the glass with his cum.

“Mine mine mine.” John chants as he thrusts, filling his alpha with his cum.

Sherlock's cock spilt again.

John holds Sherlock close as they pant, slowly pulling out of him.

Sherlock breathed hard. "Fuck..."

“Okay?” John asks softly, pulling up his pants and trousers.

"Yeah." Sherlock nodded, pulling his clothes together.  
"William Sherlock Scott Holmes Watson!" Mycroft called out as he looked for them.

“Made it just in time.” John chuckles and pulls Sherlock in for a kiss before taking his hand and walking him back towards the party. “Just wanted some fresh air.” He tells mycroft.

Mycroft looked them over. "Really Sherlock...you couldn't wait for the honeymoon?"  
Sherlock blushed. "Like you would."

“Honestly, you’re lucky we did it outside instead of over the head table so.” John shrugs.

Mycroft made a face of disgust.  
Sherlock chuckled.

“Let’s go back inside then. We have..” John looks at his watch. “Thirty seven more minutes promised to stay.”

Mycroft turned and walked away with a huff.  
Sherlock grinned at John.

John chuckles and pulls Sherlock back down for another dirty kiss.

Sherlock kissed him back.

John slowly pulls back and licks his lips. “Ready to go back inside?”

Sherlock nodded. "Everyone is going to know we just fucked."

“Yeah and they’ll probably think you did the fucking.” John chuckles.

Sherlock blushed.

John smiles softly and squeezes his hand. “I’ll take you straight to the dance floor. No one will get a chance to say anything.”

Sherlock nodded. "Okay."

John smiles and leads Sherlock straight to the dance floor, pulling him close as they dance.

Sherlock smiles at John.  
Mycroft sat back down next to Greg with a huff.

Greg chuckles and kisses Mycroft’s cheek. “You’re only huffy because you lost that bet with Uncle Rudi.”

Mycroft glared at Greg. "Old bugger knew all along."

Greg chuckles softly, resting his hand on Mycroft’s leg.

Mycroft placed a hand over Gregs. He watched Sherlock dance with his new husband and mate.

“How long do you think till Sherlock figures it out?” Greg glances at Mycroft’s belly.

"After the honeymoon...he's too distracted at the moment." Mycroft replied softly.

Greg smiles softly and nods. “Come dance with me?”

Mycroft nodded and stood with Greg.

Greg smiles and takes Mycroft to the dance floor, holding him close as they dance.

Mycroft smiled and pressed his cheek to Greg's.

Greg holds him close as they sway over the floor.

Mycroft inhaled his mate's scent.

Greg holds him close and rubs his back. “How are you feeling?” He asks softly.

"Fine...champagne was awful." Mycroft replied.

“Probably because it was nonalcoholic.” Greg smiles sympathetically.

"Probably. I'll stick to tea." Mycroft said.

Greg hums and nods. “Tea is good.” He rubs his back.

"You make the best tea."

Greg chuckles softly. “When we go home I’ll make you a whole pot.”

Mycroft chuckled. "Then I'll be up peeing all night."

“Mm it’s practice for when the little one is playing footy with your bladder.” Greg nuzzles him.

"Indeed." Mycroft hummed.

Greg chuckles and kisses him.

Mycroft kisses him back.

Greg smiles, swaying mycroft.

"I'm surprised they've stayed this long." Mycroft said, looking at John and Sherlock.

“Sherlock likes to dance.” Greg chuckles.

"He took ballet as a kid." Mycroft replied.

“Ah.” Greg nods.

"He's a wonderful dancer...me...not so much. I can do ballroom dance but that's it." Mycroft said softly.

“You’re a perfect dancer for me.” Greg nuzzles him.

Mycroft chuckled.

Greg kisses Mycroft.

Mycroft kissed him back.  
"Get a room." Sherlock said, dancing next to them.

“You first. Oh wait you already found one outside.” Greg teases back.

Sherlock blushed. "At least I'm not snogging John like a teenager, in front of everyone."  
"Piss off." Mycroft hissed

Greg chuckles. “Yeah yeah.”

Sherlock stuck out his tongue and swept John away from them.

John chuckles and pulls Sherlock down for a kiss.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John hums happily, Sherlock spinning and twirling them around the dance floor. He glanced at his watch. “We’re free to go whenever you want.”

"Good, lets go." Sherlock said grabbing John's hand and pulling him out of the room.

John grins and follows Sherlock out. “Honestly it was pretty good.”

"Let's do it again, upstairs in our room." Sherlock replied.

John laughs. “I didn’t mean just the sex, love. I mean the whole day. It was nice. Marrying you, dancing with you, making Mycroft cringe.”

Sherlock smirked. "I liked it too."

John laughs, following Sherlock into a cab to go back to their 221B.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let us know what you think!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's read this fic! It was so fun to write with MistressMycroft!
> 
> We have plenty more fic together if you liked this one! In fact there is a whole collection right here! https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MistressMycroftRPCollabs
> 
> If you have questions about our fics or RPing feel free to say hi to me on my social media platforms! (trolls will be ignored/ screenshotted and posted for fandom amusement <3)
> 
> My rp tumblr https://fuck-off-watson-rp.tumblr.com/  
> My regular tumblr https://was-fuck-off-watson.tumblr.com/  
> My Instagram @ fucoffwatson  
> My twitter @fuckoffwatson1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


End file.
